He's still Harry
by silver-eyed-serpent
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort, but in the process loses his memory.So Harry is placed in the muggle world for his own comfort. Until at last,2 years later he begins to remember. WRN! features HP/OC some hp/dm
1. prologue

**Title**: He's still Harry

**Author**: Silver Eyed Serpent

**Disclaimer**: err…well obviously I don't own anything from the H.P. books. However I do claim the plot and a few characters…you'll know who they are.

**Summary**: At the end of his fifth year, Harry defeats Voldemort, but u the process he loses his memory of everyone and everything, except Sirius. So Harry is placed in the muggle world for his own comfort. Until atlast, two years later he begins to remember. So everyone gathers to help jog his memory, but will everyone think when they finally come face with new Harry Potter.

**Warnings**: Slash…don't like-don't read! And Harry will be slightly OOC.

**A/N**: Well, I'm quite psyched about this fic, so read on and tell me what you think. I'm also looking for a Beta, so if you're interested – let me know!

""""

Prologue The Quibbler 

_Continuous celebrations sweep the wizarding world at the triumphant defeat of You-Know-Who. Even those who have lost loved ones have more to rejoice then they have to mourn, and while I hate to be the one to dampen the high spirits of my fellow witches and wizards it is only right that the awful truth is revealed. While we all exult in our happiness, we have been unaware of the terrible damage that has befallen our young hero. It is with a heavy heart that I inform you, after weeks in a coma, Harry Potter has awoken with a severe case of amnesia. According to Medi-Wizards who have been working on the case, it seems that no form of potion, spell or counter-curse has the least kind of effect. It has been established that while the curse was meant to wipe Harry's mind clean, it was not successful, while he remembers nothing about magic or even his best friends, he does however remember his godfather Sirius Black. It has been proven that something about the curse prevents anything or anyone from retrieving Harry's memory…it seems he will have to do that in his own way. Family and friends hope that Harry's magical core will heal him soon thereby allowing them to help spark him into gaining what was lost._

_In the mean time, a memory charm of sorts has been placed upon The-Boy-Who-Lived; giving him pseudo-memories to account for the past 16 years he cannot remember. The memories also place Harry as a muggle in their world. Sirius Black has confirmed that they will be living in the muggle world, until such time Harry recovers. He expressed his deepest wishes that you respect their privacy, having been quoted saying "He's given you all everything he has. He has sacrificed himself countless times to give you a second chance. All I ask is that you show Harry, the same respect he showed you"_

_Our deepest sympathies and well wishes go out to Harry's family and friends. _

_Author_

_Otis Shore_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

A/N: Hiya! I wanted to keep things flowing, so I posted the prologue and chap 1 together.

* * *

**2 years later**

Sirius Black stared out the window of the brightly lit kitchen. He smiled to himself as he replayed the events of the night a week ago, in his head. For at least 3 months prior, Harry had been relaying to him "the most amazing dreams". Of course, to Harry, that's all they were, but Sirius knew better.

Harry had nearly given his godfather a heart attack the first time he had told him about his dreams of 3 headed dogs, giant snakes and a large room with thousands of floating candles. They held no concrete names or places, and Harry was merely fascinated by his sub-conscious' imagination. So after months of gathering information and listening intently, Sirius had finally and excitedly wrote to Dumbledore and Harry's original healer. The week had finally brought the good news that Sirius had hoped for 2 years now.

Flashback 

_Dumbledore and Healer Taylor looked up as Sirius padded down the stairs._

"_He's asleep." Sirius took a seat across from the ageing wizards. "Now…is it good?"_

_Taylor grinned. "It's absolutely fantastic! You were right…Harry's magic had finally completed most of the healing. He's sub-conscious is remembering."_

_The news was undoubtedly good, but Sirius frowned. "__**Only**__ his sub-conscious?"_

"_At the moment. It would take a little while for him to truly regain everything and process it as __**actual**__ memories, as apposed to just dreams."_

"_So what...what do you suggest we do?"_

"_Get everyone together and take a vacation."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Harry's memories/dreams seem to be set off when he's in the vicinity of something that helps spark them." He smiled lightly. "I suggest you gather those who played an important part in Harry's life and have them spend time with him. Being around them will help jog his memory at this point. It is vital that no one actually __**tell**__ him, but that he remembers on his own."_

_Sirius glanced at Albus, who had that annoying twinkle in his eye. He focused again on the healer. "How long would it take?"_

_At that, the wizard's grin really grew. "If you get on it soon…he should be healed by the end of the summer."_

"_Wha…err…wow!" He ran a hand through his hair frantically. He had been waiting for this moment for two years. Ever since Harry's condition had been diagnosed. Now that it was finally here…he was speechless._

_Dumbledore and Taylor stood. "I suggest you let your friends and family know. I'm sure they will be most eager to see Harry and you after almost two years." With that, the healer apparated, leaving Sirius to stare at his old headmaster in stunned silence._

_Dumbledore smiled. "I'll let the everyone know, shall I?"_

_Sirius shook himself out of his stupor. "Err…yeah. I think the cabin would be a good place. Harry and I were thinking of going up there anyway. I'll tell him I've invited some friends."_

_The two grinned at each other for a moment, until Dumbledore took his leave._

_End flashback_

Harry raised an eyebrow as he watched his godfather stare into space

"You alright?"

Sirius jumped. "Oh! Yeah I'm fine. Looks like it's going to be a good day."

"Uh huh. So what time are you are leaving to meet these people at the cabin?"

"I'm leaving in a little while." Sirius pulled up a stool at the counter and watched as Harry poured some cereal in a bowl. "What time are you going to be done at the party tonight?"

Harry grinned. He knew Sirius was really protective, however he always gave Harry all the freedom Harry wanted, and then he proceeded to pretend he wasn't worrying. They had agreed that Sirius would drive up to the cabin earlier and get his guests settled and comfortable. That way, Harry would be able to attend a super awesome party that was happening, with his best friends Evan Samuels and Skylar Marshall. Then he and Evan would drive up later.

"We'll leave at around 11pm or so. And you know that's real early…considering." Sirius merely smiled. "So how many people are going to be staying with us?'

"A few. Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly. Their two youngest kids, Ginny who's a year younger then you and Ron who's your age. Then there are Ron's friends Hermione and Draco."

"That's quite a few." Harry frowned. "That's all of them right?"

"Yeah. But there's also going to be a few more whose just joining us for dinner tonight, they're not staying. Molly's twin boys and 2 of my friends…Remus and Severus."

"Oh…" Harry nodded.

2 hours later Sirius had packed his Jeep; left instructions at his restaurant; agreed to take Harry's massive dog (a wheat coloured Labrador), named Pantalaimon and was ready to set of.

"Call when you get there." Harry waved from the driveway. "And take Pan for his nightly walk, I won't be there in time!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

* * *

Harry stood in front of his mirror and checked out his clothes. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and converse sneakers. The collar of his black t-shirt was showing under the deep blue, un-tucked long-sleeved shirt he wore with a loose black tie. He looked good and knew it.

"Harry?!"

"Evan! I'm up stairs!"

A minute later, his best friend Evan walked into his bedroom, dressed in a similar ensemble, only different colouring.

"I put my stuff in your car already. I found your keys downstairs." He grinned at Harry. "You ready? I'm sooo gonna get trashed!"

Harry chuckled. "You do that. I on the other hand have to drive."

"So?! Just sober up before we leave for the cabin! The night is young…it's only 7pm."

"Alright lets go. Sky's meeting us there."

* * *

Harry, Evan and Sky were sprawled out on a large sofa. The music was blaring through the large house, owned by the parents of one of there classmates. The three in question had been quite drunk, but true to their word had attempted to sober up before Harry had to leave. He was still quite pissed, but could at least stand without falling.

The petite blonde with dark brown eyes smiled at Harry. "Hey Harry?"

"Yeah, Sky?"

"Looks like Jake is coming over."

Harry opened his eyes a little to see the dusty blonde, basketball captain approaching. "Oh no."

"What's the matter…?" Evan trailed away as Jake reached them.

"Hey guys…Harry." The response ranged from a slight nod to, a tiny wave and a distracted hello. Undeterred by the lack of enthusiasm, he continued. "Harry, I was wondering if I could have a word?"

"Go right ahead."

Jake glanced at Sky who looked amused and then to Evan's smirk. "Err right. Well I was wondering if you might…like…to do…something…sometime…like a date?"

There was a moment of silence before Harry frowned and gave him a tight smile. "Listen Jake. Just because I'm openly bi and have more…flings then actual relationships…doesn't mean I'm going date just anyone.'

"I know that. I just –

"I thought you were straight? Isn't that what you adamantly declared a few months ago at practice when I asked then?"

"Yeah well. I'm just a little confused…"

Harry took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He liked Jake Scott, he really did. However, he knew that whatever it was he started with the blonde wouldn't last. Despite what people thought, except for Evan, Sky and his other close friends, Harry didn't purposely get around so much. His relationships just didn't seem to last, and being so popular Harry just happened to have the opportunity to date a lot, but that didn't mean he didn't want something long term. "Jake…you're really cute and you're great at basketball, but the truth is…I'm just not willing to be some straight boy's experiment. All this is going to be is a few experimental fucks and you know it. Frankly, I just need something more concrete. Besides, I'm leaving for the summer." Harry stood quickly and gave Jake a light kiss before stepping away. He looked at his watch and then at Evan. "We have to go."

* * *

Draco was nervous, excited yes, but extremely nervous. He was currently sitting next too Hermione and Ron on a large sofa, in what was Sirius' large holiday cabin. Harry was to arrive soon and the tension and expectation in the room was tantamount. It had been a while since he or anyone else for that matter had seen Harry and considering that at the time of Voldemort's defeat, Draco was Harry Potter's boyfriend. They had only been dating for a few months. After the debacle at the ministry, with Lucius in prison, Draco and Narcissa were finally able to extricate themselves from the death-eaters and join The Order of the Phoenix. At first things were a bit tense, but mutual attraction and Draco's embarrassing confession of love allowed them to be together.

Draco heaved a sigh, he had missed Harry. They may have been only 15-16. But it was definitely love, built on mutual attraction, respect and caring. He had spent the last year, attempting to move on, thinking that Harry would not recover, but here he was at the very brink of that recovery and the more Draco thought about it, the more concerned he became. Harry would have obviously changed and would barely 4 months of a relationship, be enough to keep them together when he's memories should return.

Draco looked up as Sirius entered the room. "Alright guys, Harry will be here soon. Before he gets here, there are some things we need to discuss."

Molly frowned "Why are we discussing things so late."

"I wanted to wait till after dinner." He took a seat "Anyway, firstly, remember that you are not to tell Harry anything that he should remember…it's all part of the healing process. The other thing is more for you to be prepared."

"About what?" Asked Hermione

"Well…Harry's obviously changed a little. I mean he is more or less the same, but just more confidant, freer. He's also very popular and hmmm…he's definitely grown up a lot."

Ron scowled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Ronald," muttered Draco. "That Harry isn't the shy little boy we might remember him to be."

Sirius smiled "no…he's definitely no longer shy." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it around. "That's a very recent picture. They're all Harry's closest friends. The two to the right of him are his best friends. The girl is Skylar and the boy is Evan."

Draco watched as the picture was passed around and the persons viewing it gave a small affectionate smile and passed it on. Finally I reached the trio and the two boys leaned towards the middle of the couch as Hermione held it up. The photograph featured a group of about 7 guys and girls with their arms around each other. Draco's eyes landed on Harry, besides being predictably taller and more mature…he looked the same. His dark hair was a little longer about the collar, the fringe falling into his eyes. The obvious lack of glasses made them shine a whole lot brighter. In the picture he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt, a thin piece of black leather around his neck with a pendant that Draco couldn't quite make out. Draco's eyes drifted to the two people on the right of him. The girl in the middle was quite petite, with blonde hair, large chocolate eyes and a very pretty face. The guy, who was dressed as casually as Harry had dark straight hair, falling around his ears and the fringe falling over his left eye. Draco noted that his eyes were as startling as Harry's, only his were a vivid, almost iridescent blue. It was obvious to any with one eye that the group of friends were very close and all quite good looking.

Hermione made a non-committal sound and handed the photograph to the twins, who were a lot more verbal about their coments.

"Well he still looks the same, doesn't he?" Muttered Fred. "Only older, he is better looking though."

George nodded. "yeah he looks good. Thank merlin he got id of those glasses."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes, well –

"Is that a shock of acid green in his fringe, George?"

"You're right. He even has his ear pierced." Stated Fred as he pointed to the to the two silver studs in each of Harry's lobes.

"Alright!" Hissed Snape, who looked utterly annoyed. "We've come to the conclusion that Potter has finally acquired a sense of fashion. Is there anything else, Black?"

"Yes there is." He paused for a moment. "Actually it has more to do with Draco" _here I comes, thought Draco, this is the part he warns me to stay away from Harry until he gets his memory back. "_Whether you want to remain as platonic friends or progress to something more…during this transition…is solely up to you."_ Draco blinked, that was a surprise._ "If you pursue Harry, or him you…which in all likely hood he will, the decision is yours. However, I would advise you to be cautious"

At this Draco, looked up and was startled to see that Sirius looked concerned…for him.

"Draco, you will have a lot more invested this. You already love him, whereas to him, you're would of just met." Sirius sighed. "There is a possibility that you might get hurt, and then when Harry recovers, it might make things even more difficult he two of you. Harry has been dating a lot; he's had many…_short-term __**relationships**_. So I say again that it's all up to you."

Harry could see that Molly Weasley was about to interrupt, whether it was to argue about giving Draco free reign to after Harry (she was still hoping Harry would end up with Ginny), or about the fact that Sirius had obviously allowed Harry to have sexual relationships, something that Draco would be the first to admit made his heart clench

But Molly was cut of as the large Labrador who had been sleeping quietly in the corner, jumped up and with a clattering of paws on the wood floors dashed to the door in a mad flurry. They all heard the front door open and deeper voice that they remember. Call out while at the same time attempting to placate the excited canine.

"Alright Pan! Calm down! Sirius?!" The sound of Harry's voice floated down the hall. "Where are you?!"

The inhabitants of the room exchanged nervous glances, except for Snape, as Sirius called to Harry and the sound of footsteps and paws grew louder as they made their way towards the sitting room.

TBC

A/N: 1) I didn't want Harry to change too much with the way he looked, I just wanted to get across that he was/still good looking and has a reason to be confident.

2)I hope you're enjoying it so far, anyway. Let me know what you think, REVIEW!!!

3) I am still loking for a beta, so get in touch if you're interested.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

It had been a week since Harry had walked into the cabin's sitting room to be assaulted by a mass of red hair. Predictably, he had been a little concerned, the Weasleys seemed like a loud, boisterous bunch, but after a while he had gotten used to them. Fred and George were outlandishly hilarious; they came up with the most ridiculous phrases and jokes that had kept Harry and Evan in stitches until they left. Their parents were rather nice as well, although Harry got the impression that Molly was a bit too "in your face" about things. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape didn't stay very long that night and Harry had yet to see them again. He liked Remus, the man had a good sense of humor even if he was somewhat reserved, but he was a whole lot better then, Severus, or the over-grown-bat as Harry had dubbed him. All in all, Harry would have to say that he got along best with Hermione and Ron. They all seemed to share something that Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. Then there was Draco; Harry couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face when he thought of the slender, blonde. Harry really liked, Draco, as in more then a friend liked. The boy had wicked sense of humor and a truly inspirational smirk, and during the course of the week, Harry had been considering the best sense of approach. Granted he never before thought this hard about asking someone if they fancied him. Usually Harry just went for it, and more often then not it worked out brilliantly, but for some reason. Draco seemed different and Harry surprisingly got a little of kilter when in his vicinity.

Harry lay on his bed, waiting for Evan to finish in the bathroom. They had to share Harry's room since the other 4 rooms where occupied.

"You should just jump him," muttered Evan as he caught sight of his friend frowning

"Who?"

"…"

"I don't even know if he does guys," sighed Harry. "Maybe it's just the thrill of the chase again…"

Evan stared at him for a moment, before heaving a sigh of his own and sitting beside Harry. "I don't think it is. You wanna know why? Because the last time I saw you all wound up over someone…it was Aaron."

Harry groaned. Trust Evan to bring up Aaron Quick. "Well that's not very comforting…look how things turned out."

"Oh please! The only reason things didn't work out between you and Aaron was cause you guys were in love with each other…and you know it."

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew what Evan meant but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of admitting it. "That doesn't make sense." He sated flatly.

Evan glared. "A year ago, you and Aaron really were _players_ when it came to dating. You each were each other's first relationship and love. You know what I'm getting at. We haven't talked about it because I respected your privacy and your stupidity."

Harry indeed understood Evan; he himself had come to the same conclusion about a month Aaron had left for Australia, but by then…it seemed too little too late. Aaron and Harry had started dating just over a year ago; they had been together for about 6 months. At that time, both Harry and Aaron were all for the one night stands and brief flings, so to be so totally committed to each other when they hooked up, came as a bit of a shock to both of them. They had been really good together and even though they each knew the other cared, they never ever said how much. So when Aaron had to move to Australia with his parents last summer, they both were too afraid to let the other know how they felt. Harry was afraid that Aaron didn't love him and vice versa, look how their previous relationships went. So Harry had let him go, and Aaron had left, with the decision that…_long term relationships rarely work out…and we're only 16._ Besides the large amount of only 2 e-mails that they had exchanged, Harry hadn't seen Aaron in over a year.

"So…" muttered Evan "I think Draco would be good for you."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I know you want a relationship again, Harry…you want to be in love."

"I do. I'm just…

"Afraid to get hurt?" Harry nodded "I understand, but don't let go of something that can make you happy again, just cause you're afraid. Just promise me you'll be careful."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…you and Aaron understood each other. You were alike, so you didn't mind all the flings that you had in the past. Just tread carefully. I want you to be happy, but I don't want you to get hurt either."

Harry smiled and hugged him. "Thanks…the thing is, I think I'm already smitten." Harry grimaced.

"Yeah well" grinned Evan as he punched Harry playfully on the arm. "I'm the only one who knows just how vulnerable you really are."

"Shut up!" Harry laughed.

"He's in the garden?"

"Huh?"

"Draco…he's watching the stars." Evan smirked. "Now would be the perfect time…everyone's asleep…"

* * *

Draco was muttering to himself, trying to sort out his thoughts. The past week with Harry, had been torture. Draco constantly wanted to touch him or kiss him, or at least just show that he was interested, but he kept remembering Sirius' warning. The fact that Draco had seen the changes himself didn't make things easier. He constantly overheard Harry And Evan make reference to one of Harry's past boyfriends or girlfriends with such dismissal that it made his heart clench, the fact that Harry was even better looking then before made things all the more harder. He still wanted Harry, but he didn't want to risk blowing everything just because he couldn't keep his libido in check. He was constantly having to consider what would happen if they got together now, broke up and then Harry got his memory back…would that make hi the ex-boyfriend of the muggle Harry or the real Harry…or the boyfriend of the real Harry and not the muggle Harry. Draco shook his head in confusion. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Suddenly he froze as someone joined him on the bench.

"Harry…"

The boy in question sent him a heart-stopping smile. "Draco…bit late for you to be out here, aint it?"

Draco raised and eyebrow. "I could be asking you the same thing"

Harry smiled again. "Actually, the only reason I'm out here is because of you…"

_Shit, shit, fuck. Just ignore him. Don't…_ "Oh?"

"Yeah…I was kinda…hoping I could ask you something?"

Draco knew what was coming the problem was, he hadn't decided if he should go for it or not. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Harry was talking again.

"Draco…hello, draaacooo."

"Wha?"

Harry sighed and scowled a little. "Did you hear what I said?"

_It's not a good idea…not good, but…_"err…sorry. What was it –?

But before Draco could, come to a proper decision or even finish his question, Harry scowled some more, obviously not liking being ignored; grabbed Draco's chin, tilted his head up and kissed him.

Draco froze, as he felt Harry's tongue brush against his lips asking them to open. They were so soft and perfect that in all likely hoods and forgot to breathe._ Oh just go for it! _He thought furiously, as his lips parted and he groaned as Harry's tongue swept into his mouth. The boy had definitely improved on the kissing front!

After a little while they broke apart, breathing heavily, foreheads together. "I said," grinned Harry. "That I'm quite taken with you…and if you'd like to give us a try?" He finished biting his lip nervously.

Draco grinned mischievously "I'm sure that can be arranged, Mr. Potter." Draco leaned I for another kiss, all misgivings and doubts forgotten…for the moment.

TBC

A/N: ok, so…it would be a little while before the next chapter. I'll probably update once a week or so. I'm still looking for a beta and **Don't forget to review!!! **


	4. Chapter 3

Title: "He's Still Harry"

Author: silver-eyed-serpent

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 A/N: thanks to my better Vampiregoddess. I really love the support.

Chapter 3

Draco groaned for the hundredth time that morning, and he had only been awake for an hour. He was seated at the kitchen table attempting to eat in peace. That however was easier said than done. Molly Weasly was currently grilling a very irate Sirius about the extent of Harry's sexual experience.

"…just saying that a boy his age should not have as much freedom as you've given him, Sirius." Scowled Molly Weasley, an annoyingly self-superior smirk on her face.

"For Merlin's sake, Molly!" Hissed Sirius on the verge of snapping. "After everything that he's been through, do you honestly expect me to tell him not to have sex? The boy has finally been able to be free the last two years."

"A little too free, if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask, now did I?" Growled Sirius, throwing himself into a seat beside Draco.

"He'll never find a respectable wife."

Sirius took a deep breath and glared at her. "You know very well that Harry tends to favor the same sex even if he is bi-sexual. I seriously doubt he's planning on marrying…" Molly opened her mouth to interrupt, but Sirius, now obviously at his wits end held up his hand and stopped her. "…Some giggling school girl. And that is exactly what Ginny is! I know you're still intent on that happening, but you're being absurdly delusional!"

"How can you say such a thing?!" Spluttered a shocked Molly Weasley at Sirius' blatant remarks.

"Because I'm tired of having this discussion. If anyone should be concerned about Harry's sexual conquests, it's Draco." _I really don't want to be part of this. Thought Draco._

"Think about what everyone will say when they find out Harry's turned into…into a _Playboy!"_

And there it was, the fact that Harry was indeed somewhat of a _playboy_, for serious lack of a better word. The past week with Harry had been unbelievable. Ever since their little conversation in the garden that night, Harry and Draco had been somewhat together. They hadn't really gone on a date, but they were constantly making out and talking, granted no one else knew about the making out bit. Draco had thought it best that no one knew about what was going on, because almost as soon as this thing with Harry started, Draco had had second thoughts. He knew that Harry didn't understand the whole "keep it secret" act, but he went along with it anyway.

Distantly Draco realized that Molly and Sirius were still arguing, which was hastily silenced as Harry entered, still slightly sleepy. He plopped down on a chair and smiled at Draco. Very soon the kitchen was full, everyone eating and talking, completely unaware of the silent battle taking place within the only Slytherin amongst them.

"So everyone" grinned Sirius a little shakily. He was obviously still a little miffed at Molly. "I thought that we could go into the village today, it's only a 10 minute walk. It is your birthday tomorrow." He smiled at Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, cause that's so much better than getting drunk with my friends, if we were at home."

"There's no need to be sarcastic." Frowned Sirius. "I thought you liked it here?"

Harry sighed. "I do! I do…it's just…I'm a little bored. But I think the village is a good idea. You want to, Ev?"

"Sure. Why not? We could pick up a few things to make your day a little _special_ tomorrow." Came the smiling reply.

* * *

Harry strolled around the tiny village, in silent concern, beside Evan and Sirius. The reason for his concern rested with a certain blonde someone who was still back at the house. Just as everyone was about to leave for the village, Draco had decided that he wasn't feeling very well and that he wasn't going to go along. Harry of course wanted to stay, but couldn't because of Draco's ridiculous idea to keep their growing relationship hidden. There was also the fact that Ginny Weasley had grabbed his arm and tugged him along the path.

So there Harry was, walking along, pretending that his mind wasn't elsewhere.

"Just go!" Hissed Sirius. "Obviously you're worried about Draco"

Harry frowned. "How did you know?!"

"I am all knowing." Smiled Sirius, waving his fingers. "Besides, you have that look…"

"What look?"

"That same look you had with Aaron."

Harry sighed. Always Aaron. "That's exactly what Evan said." He turned to his best mate.

"Don't look at me! I didn't say a word"

"Go and check on Draco. We'll be fine."

Harry grinned at his godfather. "Thanks!"

* * *

Draco was lying on his bed, still thinking about Harry. It was the main reason he had skipped going to the village. He needed time alone to sort out his feelings. He really didn't want to sabotage his relationship with Harry before he even got his memory back. The problem was that he felt Harry was two different people. There was the fifteen year old that Draco knew so well, who was kind of shy when it came to love and somewhat innocent. Then there was this Harry, who was so confident and experienced, and despite what Draco did, he just couldn't get all of the boy's ex lovers out of his mind. He didn't want to be just another notch on Harry's bedpost, just another fleeting memory to this Harry who didn't know or want a long termed anything.

Draco's eyes snapped open as the bedroom door opened. He watched as Harry entered and walked up to the bed.

"Hey. I was worried, so I came to see if you were alright."

Draco nodded. He needed to get this over with and end things now. "I'm fine."

Harry grinned and Draco's breath hitched. "Good." With that, Harry crawled over to Draco and kissed him softly.

If there was one thing Draco couldn't resist…it was Harry's kisses. Perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't had them in 2 years, perhaps it was because he was so good at it or maybe it was simply…because it was Harry. However, Draco did know one thing. As soon as Harry kissed him, he wasn't going to be able to end things just yet.

He gasped slightly as Harry's mouth trailed to his neck, biting and nibbling. His hands had found their way under Draco's shirt, his fingers running down his sides over smooth skin.

Before Draco even realized it, both their shirts were on the floor somewhere, and Harry was hovering over Draco, his face centimeters from his crotch. Draco was panting wildly, his hands clutching Harry's hair as he felt the first wet swipe of Harry's tongue on his cock.

Someplace in the back of his head, Draco realized that there was something he was supposed to say. But Merlin! He couldn't even breathe, let alone think, when Harry was licking and sucking on him like that. And when Harry took him in his mouth again, Draco burst with a scream that tore relentlessly from his throat.

After a moment of complete bliss, Draco blinked and looked down at a smirking Harry, and his only thought was_ "damn, he's good at that!"_

As the thought formed in his head, reality seemed to crash down on him and he jumped out of the bed, yanking on shirt._ "Of course he was good! How much bloody practice had he had?!!"_

"Fuck! I can't do this!"

Harry's eyebrows rose and he grinned. "Err…we already did…to an extent anyway." He frowned when he realized that Draco was panicking a little. "Hey it's ok. We don't have to go all the way…we can just lay here and talk. Are you ok!?"

"No! I'm not. And I meant I can't do this…" He said, gesturing between himself and the raven haired boy. "This you and I!"

"What? Why not? I thought things were going fine?"

"Oh, come off it!" The explicit reminder of Harry's other flings seemed to make Draco a little irrational. "You're not the relationship sort! This would be over the minute we have sex and you get bored."

"Excuse me?!" Harry blazed "I admit that my relationships don't seem to work out, but that has nothing to do with you and me!"

"Really!?" Scoffed Draco "I'm not going to be another notch on your bed post, ok? We both know this isn't going to end well. Soon you'll find someone else and then it'll all be over.

Harry stared at Draco in stunned shock. He was really starting to get mad at the line Draco was heading towards. "You don't even know me that well!"

"You're right, I don't. But I've heard enough to know that you're not boyfriend material. I knew this was a bad idea. That's why I didn't want to tell everyone. I thought maybe I was wrong, but…"

"Ah…" Harry took a deep breath to calm down. Here was someone who didn't know him that well; who didn't even want to take the time to get to know him, insulting everything about his character. "Fine. If that's the way you see things, then that's fine."

"Good."

Harry smacked his lips in annoyance and headed for the door after retrieving his shirt. He opened it and just as he was about to leave, he turned around. "Just so you know…you are wrong about me, and obviously I was wrong about you. But you're right; things wouldn't work out between us. There is no way I could be with someone who thought so little of me, based on hearsay and half truths. The stupidest thing is…I really was falling for you." With that, he stepped out and slammed the door shut.

Draco stared at the closed door before groaning and hitting himself over the head. He knew it was the right decision, but he just didn't know what the hell had come over him. He was supposed to explain everything calmly and sensibly, not blow his top off. He only knew that after that mind blowing…well blow job, it had hit him that Harry had probably done it loads of times, and _that _had really, really gotten to him.

* * *

Harry had charged into his bedroom, banged the door shut and thrown himself onto the bed. That is where Evan found him an hour later, still staring into space.

Evan entered the room after a slight knock. "Thought I'd knock and make sure. Didn't want to catch you and Draco doing any –

He took one look at Harry and frowned. "What happened?"

Harry looked at him. The truth was he was a little teary. He hadn't been lying when he said he was almost falling for Draco, and now he felt like the biggest idiot. He was actually happy for a while, and he had stupidly let his guard down…and paid the price. Harry sighed and told Evan what had happened.

"Why that little twit!" Was the snarled response. "Damn him. This is all my fault."

"Of course not! Why the hell would you say that?!"

"Because…I told you to go for-"

"You also told me to be careful and that he wouldn't understand about my past relationships."

Both boys were facing the window, and as such didn't even realize that Draco and Hermione were listening in at the door. Draco had told Hermione what had happened, and after talking for a while they had heard Evan's angry shouts and realized that they were probably discussing the very same thing. Draco wanted to prove to Hermione that he had made the right decision, so they pulled out their extendable ears and sneaked to the door. Everyone else was downstairs doing something or the other.

"Shit Evan, he's probably right."

"No he isn't!" Evan glared at Harry. "Don't be soft. Just because you've dated a lot and had a few one nighter's doesn't mean you'll be a bad boyfriend. So you've had bad luck with relationships, so what?! Fuck him, he doesn't realize what he's thrown away."

Harry sighed and ran his hands though his hair. "I'm so sick of this. It seems like I haven't been really happy in ages, one bad bloody relationship after the other…if you can even call them relationships. I don't even remember the last time I've felt…content."

"I can answer that."

"If you say Aaron again–"

"Of course I will. You haven't been really happy since. That's why none of the relationships work, because you didn't really want one. Ok, maybe you wanted things to work out with Draco, but not the others."

_On the other side of the door, Draco and Hermione's eyes widened and they exchanged shocked glances. Draco, for his part, was beginning to realize what a big mistake he had made by overreacting without even thinking or having the full story. Just because he was so focused on having things exactly like they were 2 years ago._

"Why don't you just e-mail him, talk to him."

"It's too late for Aaron, and it's obviously never going to happen with Draco…he made that clear."

"For the last time…FUCK DRACO!" Evan all but shouted. "The guy is a prat. But Aaron–"

"Then you date him! Look, Aaron is in Australia. He's probably going to go to college there as well. What am I supposed to do, call him up and tell him I never got over him? Anyway, this problem is about DRACO, not Aaron."

Evan breathed in deeply. "You right. Let's just forget that ever happened. It's your birthday tomorrow and then I have to leave the day after. So let's just forget it and have fun, yeah?"

Harry grinned; he really didn't know what he'd do without Evan. The guy was completely straight, yet he always knew how to deal with Harry's relationship problems. "Yeah, sounds good."

"That's the spirit! I bought booze today!"

They both jumped up and made for the door. The headed down stairs to the kitchen to drink til they couldn't stand. Screw what Molly Weasley would say and more importantly, fuck Draco Malfoy!

* * *

Draco and Hermione made it out the way just in time before the Harry's door opened and the two boys emerged. Once they had gone, Hermione rounded on Draco.

"See?! How could you be so stupid?" She glared at Draco. "If you had told me all of this _before_ you ditched him, I would have told you what an idiot you were being!"

"I just…I didn't want…he's just so different! I didn't know what to think." Muttered Draco quietly. "He's not the shy, vulnerable, brave, loyal guy I remember. He was never this confident when it came to dating. I just thought that…that – I dunno!"

Hermione sighed and sat beside him on the bed, her voice more gentle. "But he hasn't changed that much. You're just seeing things differently. Well, he's not shy anymore, but he has more of a reason to be more confident, Drake. But you heard for yourself just how vulnerable he is…you just had to look a little deeper. As for the bravery thing, he hasn't had a need for it, not in the way you're thinking. He's had no need for heroics in the last 2 years, and from what I hear…he's still darn loyal to his friends."

Draco groaned. "I went with my gut. Today, after he came in here, I just freaked out."

"And you never thought it was just jealousy and maybe a little bit of anger?" Hermione asked, softly. "I mean there you were waiting for him, hoping he'd recover. You never really dated much, and there he was, dating, flirting, sleeping with whomever he wanted without even thinking of you. Now, he wants you without even realising how much is at stake."

Draco could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "You're right" He swallowed. "I've gone and blown it."

"I'm sure you can work it out. Just give him some time and then talk to him."

Before Draco could respond, Harry's voice bellowed from downstairs. "HERMIONE! DRACO! Come on down! We're having a little party!"

The two in question glanced at each other and went downstairs. Ron, Evan and Harry had already opened numerous bottles of alcohol, much to the anger of Mrs. Weasley. The boys however, seemed not to care. Even Ron didn't flinch when his mother fixed him with a glare. Sirius and Arthur seemed quite amused, while Ginny was trying desperately to get in on the fun, despite being under the watchful eye of Molly.

When Draco and Hermione emerged, they were both a little stunned to see Harry acting completely normal, granted he was a lot more animated and dynamic that any of his old Hogwart's friends had seen him. However, he certainly didn't act less friendly towards Draco. Apparently he had taken Evan's words to heart and wasn't sparing another moment moping over Draco. In fact, it was like nothing even happened, and Draco realised just how badly he had fucked things up.

TBC

A/N: well, that's cahpter 3. I really could drag things out but, I'm reallytype. So let me know what you thought. I love reviews…they make me write faster. I'm aslo opened to criticsm.


	5. Chapter 4

He's still Harry

Chapter 4

"Are you kiddin' me!"

"Draco, you wanted to know about Aaron and Harry, so I told you." Muttered Sirius as he stirred something on the stove. "Don't act like it's my fault."

Draco heaved a sigh. "They were really…that in love?"

Sirius gave the youth a sympathetic smile. "I'm not going to lie to you. They were pretty into each other, but at the same time they were both way too jaded. They couldn't or didn't want to recognize what they were feeling, so…it ended. Aaron had to move to Australia and Harry tried to move on."

Draco closed his eyes and tried to comprehend the facts. There was more then a possibility that Harry could have been more in love with this Aaron Quick person then he had ever been with Draco, and that had trouble spelt all over it. "He's still in love with him"

Sirius gave Draco a sympathetic look. "Probably, Draco."

"I can' compete with that. He doesn't love me. What if he wakes up and realizes that he loves this Aaron more then e loved me, before he lost his memory?"

"Lucky for you, you don't have to compete with Aaron Quick. He's half way across the world."

Draco contemplated these words as he watched Pantalaimon dozing by Sirius' feet.

"That dog doesn't like me, you know."

Sirius smiled at him. "Pan's very particular about the people he actually likes. He's quite protective of Harry and in fact very perceptive. If Harry's close to someone, then Pan's quite happy to like them too."

"so in other words Harry doesn't like me?"

"I didn't say that. He picks up on things. Harry's not so keen on you after what you did…so neither is Pan."

"I see."

"I wouldn't take it too personally though. Pan's as temperamental as Harry. He hardly likes anyone. I mean he absolutely adores Harry. He's quite of fond of Evan and Sky as well. As for me…well he more like tolerates me then anything else." Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "infact, if you want to know who Harry thinks highly of…just watch how Pan interacts with them."

"so Harry isn't to keen on you? You said the dog merely tolerates you."

Sirius grinned. "well, that's more Pan's personal issue with me. I wasn't to keen on him when Harry got him!"

They lapsed into silence for a while until the shrill ring of the telephone jerked Draco back to the present.

"Can you get that, Draco?'

Draco gave Sirius a nod and reached for the black telephone. "Hello?"

"_Err, Hi! This is Sky Marshall. Is Harry there?"_

Draco frowned. Wasn't this one of Harry's best friends. "No, he isn't can I take a message?"

The girl on the other end gave an irritated huff and all but snapped at him. "_Well is Sirius there?"_

Draco rolled his eyes, but waved the receiver at the man in question anyway. Sirius pointed to the speakerphone button, as he was still preoccupied with making lunch.

"Sky? It's Sirius, you're on speaker."

"Sirius! Is Harry there?"

"No, Draco just told you."

The girl heaved a frustrated sigh. "I've been trying to get hold of him on his mobile, but I haven't had any luck."

"Yeah, the signal is really bad up here. He probably turned it off. I something wrong?"

"Hmmm…well, sorta. Listen, just tell Harry to get hold of me as soon as he gets back from where ever he is!"

"No problem."

"I mean it! This is really important, Sirius!"

"Okay, I heard you. Alright!?"

"Fine, bye."

Sirius motioned to Draco to end the call. "That girl can be really strange sometimes." He muttered and went back to stirring the pot of pasta sauce.

"' "" "" "" "" ""

Harry Potter was not in a pleasant mood. For one, his best friend had left that morning. Evan was spending the rest of his summer in France, visiting his older sister. Besides the fact that Evan was the one of the closest people to Harry, he also served as a great distraction. Without him, Harry was finding it extremely hard to prevent himself from either snogging the daylights out of that blonde git or pushing in his pretty little face. Harry wasn't quite sure which option he preferred more.

Hence, since Evan's departure the day before, Harry had tried to keep as much physical distance from Draco as was possible without attracting suspicion. The other issue that caused Harry's boredom was pure and simple boredom and just feeling completely misunderstood. Ron and Hermione were quite cool. They were fun, hilarious and fairy entertaining, but what Harry needed was a good friend who was like him, who knew him and more importantly…didn't judge him. His past or his present. Hermione had been fairly obvious that she knew about what happened between him and Draco, and like any good friend would do, she seemed hell bent on defending that sanctimonious little twit. Begging Harry to talk to him and try to work things out._ 'He was confused. He was just afraid. He felt misguided…"_ yadda yadda yadda. Like he honestly gave a fuck. If Draco wanted another chance, then he could come to Harry.

As a way to distract himself and find some sort of entertainment, Harry had opted to visit the village with Ron and Hermione (thankfully Draco had declined the invitation). The trio had strolled around the quaint area for an hour or so and were now heading home.

It was only 2pm and all Harry wanted to do was go to bed. Beside the fat that he was utterly bored - lack of sleep was also taking its toll on him. His damned dreams had become more and more frequent and were now beginning to intrude on Harry's precious sleeping time. When they had started a few months ago, they had been sparse and fairly intriguing, but now they were just exhausting. He had even stopped telling his godfather about them, cause Sirius always got this odd look on his face every time Harry described a new one to him.

His current dreams were more like nightmares that seemed to focus around a strange red-eyed psycho that Harry jerking awake in a cold sweat.

" Hey mate, this is a really cool car!"

Harry grinned at Ron from behind the wheel of his gun-metal, B.M.W convertible. "Thanks! It was a 17th birthday present from Siri."

"Well it really is awesome." Smiled Hermione. "My Dad would love it."

Harry just smiled as he pulled the car into the driveway and turned of the ignition.

The three of them entered the house to the smell of lunch and the sound of Molly's mid day bitching. Harry groaned. _Does that woman ever shut up?!_

"Harry! There you are!" shouted Sirius, throwing his godson a pleading look that screamed, _"saves me fro the mad woman!"_

Harry grinned as he walked over to Sirius and leaned back against the counter. "Yip, here I am."

"Oh, Sky called for you." Sirius frowned. "She sounded pretty intense."

Harry closed his yes and groaned silently. Sky had no doubt found out about Draco and was no now wanting to get the low down straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak. He frowned. He thought that Evan would of at least held out the gossip for at least a week. Then again, the boy was so obviously crushing on their mutual best friend that he would do anything to stay in her good graces. Sky was fantastic and Harry adored her. The problem was that her lectures could get quite painfully and tiring.

"I'll call her later."

"She sounded pretty intense."

"Well you know how over dramatic she can be? I'll call later." As the words left his mouth the phone rang loudly, startling those in the kitchen at the timing. Harry eyed it warily. "Sirius, answer it!"

Sirius smirked but picked it up regardless. "Hello? Sirius speaking." He waited a moment. "Oh…just a moment." He handed it to Harry. "Some guy named Jayson Lawson."

Harry snatched the receiver I excitement. "Jay?" After several moments on the phone, Harry ended the call and grinned triumphantly. "Looks like I found a distraction!"

Sirius raised a questioning brow. "How so?"

"Well you remember the Lawson twins? Their parents have a cabin about half an hour from here." Sirius thought for a moment and then gave a nod. "Well they're here for the week and their parents are out. So they invited me round for a few drinks and such. They said you guys are welcome too." He added, turning to Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ginny.

Sirius frowned thoughtfully. "Didn't you date one of them?"

Harry rolled his eyes, thereby missing Draco's scowl. "Jayson…" he grinned. "And it was more like a mutual…agreement, so to speak." He winked discreetly. "Like I said…I've found a distraction. Anyway!" He turned to the others. "You guys in?"

Before any of them even had a chance to respond, "Molly blasted Weasley" interrupted. "Absolutely Not! You lot aren't going anywhere!! No more alcohol. You are to stay here and behave!"

Harry stared at her and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, young man. I am the adult and I say you all will stay here!"

Harry narrowed his eyes. He had some sort of respect for Molly, but the woman just never knew when to keep her nose out of it. "With all respect, _you_ have no say n what I do or when I do it. Sure you can tell Ron and Ginny because they are your kids…Hermione and Draco…well that's up to them. But I am telling you fro the last time…my life is _none_ of _your _business." Harry looked around the kitchen. "Who ever is planning on coming with me…be ready at 3pm.

Turing on his heel he all but stalked out the kitchen, sparring a last look of disdain for the Weasley matriarch.

"" "" "" "" "" ""

Draco had watched the confrontation, somewhat distanced. He was had been a little caught up in the knowledge of _another_ one of Harry's ex-flings. The news about Aaron Quick had not been at all good, but despite that and the knowledge about Jayson Lawson, Draco was till set on talking and getting back together with Harry. He glanced up as Harry stalked out the kitchen and had to bite his cheek to refrain fro grinning at the look on Molly's face.

"Sirius! That child –

"…Is not a child, Molly. And perfectly within his right."

"I'm going." All eyes swung to Hermione.

"No you are not, Missy!"

Hermione fixed Molly with a look she had usually reserved for Ron and Harry in relation to homework. "Mrs. Weasley, Harry's right. You have no say in what I do. I have a great deal of respect for you, but you do not control my life! The only people who have a say are my parents…and even that's debatable now that I'm 18. So I am going to go and hang out with Harry and his friends!" She raised an eyebrow, daring Molly to ague. "Draco? Are you going to come?"

The blonde nodded and then braced himself for the inevitable explosion either from Ron's indignation or Molly's outrage. The latter eyed her two children. "Fine! You two can go, but only to keep an eye on Harry. He's gotten completely out of control!"

Draco rolled his eyes and followed Ron and Hermione out the door, just slow enough to catch Molly's last words to her daughter. _"And Ginny dear, wear something nice…something Harry would like."_

Growling inwardly, Draco took a deep breath and continued oat the door. It didn't matter what Molly thought. Ginny had no chance with Harry…but Draco did. If he just managed to get Harry alone and explain things to him.

"" "" "" "" "" ""

3pm was upon them and Draco along with the others, were waiting for Harry in the entrance hall.

Mr. Weasley and Sirius were with them, both hoping that the kids would just hurry up and leave before Molly emerged from the kitchen with yet another tantrum and lecture.

Harry trotted down the stairs dressed in faded blue jeans, black chucks and a "Sex Pistols" t-shit. A skateboard held firmly in his left hand, which had a silver ring each on his thumb and middle finger. He smiled slightly at them and then headed for the door, car keys in hand. "See you later Siri. We'll be back by 8."

"Harry…"

Harry turned at the sound of Arthur's voice. "Please make sure you _are_ back by 8. You have Ginny with you and I for one do not want Molly on my back, harping about it." The Weasley head plead.

Draco snorted silently in amusement. There was no was no way Harry would change his plans or ideas just to please Molly Weasley…well not _this _Harry anyway. But yet again the dark haired Gryffindor surprised him by smiling warmly at Mr. Weasley.

"Sure thing Arthur. You have my word.

"" "" "" "" "" ""

They had been driving in comfortable silence for at least 15 minutes, listening to Harry's favorite band "Blink 182" on the C.D player, until Hermione broke the silence.

"So how did you meet these twins?"

Harry grinned at Hermione. "Well, Benjamin and Jayson don't live that far from us back home, but they do go to a different school. Early last year, they were swimming against Evan and I in an inter-school competition."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Swimming?"

"Yeah. We're on the swim team. Basketball also." He smiled. "Anyway…Jay was swimming butterfly against me, I kicked his arse but he was pretty cool about it." Chuckled Harry. "We had a thing for a bit after I broke up with…Aaron."

"Oh…so you've only dated one of them? Jay?"

At this Harry burst into laughter. "Do you honestly think I'm that bad? Jeese, yes. I only dated Jayson." He grinned. "Besides, Benji's absolutely straight. He's been dating the same girl for the last three years."

"Are they identical?"

"Pretty much. I mean they look the same and apart from their sexuality they're very much alike." He smiled. "We're here!"

Draco looked out the window to view a cabin very similar to Sirius'. As they pulled up in the driveway, the front door opened and two teenage boys walked out.

Draco took one look at the duo and disliked them. It didn't matter which one was Harry's ex, they both looked identical which meant by default, he disliked them both. As the five of them drew nearer with Harry in the lead, Draco cursed as the twin's features came into focus. _What was it with Harry and his friends that they all had to be so darn good-looking?!_ It should have been statistically impossible for so many good-looking people to be such good friends.

Draco took in the boys' sandy blonde hair, lean builds and friendly grins. He then noticed that they were indeed very much alike except for their eyes. The one had soft hazel eyes, while the other had eyes that were practically gold. Harry stepped forward and hugged them both, lingering just a little longer on the twin with gold eyes. _Obviously that 's Jayson._

Harry stepped back and introduced everyone. Draco's initial guess had been correct, and Jayson was the one that Harry had hugged for just a little longer. As they all made their way into the house, Draco scowled as he saw Harry and Jason smirking at each other. Obviously Harry had found his distraction!

"" "" "" "" "" ""

Draco smiled despite himself. Benji _was_ pretty cool and he also had a wicked sense of humor. For the first few hours the group had drank and then watched as Harry and the twins jumped, flipped and grinded on their skateboards in the back yard. Even Hermione had had a go, clinging desperately to Harry as he taught her how to keep her balance. Ron and Draco had kept a safe distance away, while Ginny tried very hard to entice Harry…something that didn't seem to be working. Eventually they had all gone back in doors and engaged in various Playstation games. Draco, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had gotten some practice on Harry's console, so they weren't that ignorant about what to do.

Draco glanced at his watch and realized with a start that it was almost half seven. They needed to get going if Harry wanted to keep his promise to Arthur. Frowning, Draco looked around the den. _Where was Harry? _He frowned some more. _And where the fuck was Jay?_

"" "" "" "" "" ""

Harry pulled in Jayson for another heated kiss before they got dressed; yanking on t-shirts and zipping up jeans.

Jay grinned. "Distraction enough?"

"Yeah" he nodded and then immediately regretted it as his vision began to swim. "Fuck! I'm still quite smashed."

"His sandy haired counterpart continued to grin. 'That's a good thing. Cause if you weren't then I wouldn't have been able to take advantage of you," he groaned. 'Come to think of it…I'm also quite drunk."

Harry snorted in amusement. "_You_ take advantage of _me?_ Have you forgotten that _you_ were the one that bottomed?"

"And you loved every moment of it!"

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into a hysterical fit of laughter. Still chuckling Harry opened the door to Jayson's bedroom and stumbled out into the hall, only to come face to face with Draco Malfoy.

Harry's first instinct, even in his inebriated state, was to go on the defensive and apologize profusely. Coming to his senses however, he realized just whom exactly he was staring at and slipped on his calm and collected face.

"What's up?"

Draco glanced from Harry to Jayson and then back again. "Err…it's 7:3o. I thought we should get going."

Harry peered blearily at his watch. "Right." He cleared his throat. "But one of you are going to have to drive."

"" "" "" "' "" ""

Draco sat in the passenger seat as Hermione drove them home. She was, after all, the only other one who had a driver's license. In the back seat, Ron and Harry were singing loudly and off tune to some random song, while Draco scowled murderously out the window.

He was still quite thoroughly miffed after having caught Harry and Jay stumbling out of the latter's bedroom. Both had been utterly debauched and quite obviously in the after math of shagging. Even if Draco was stupid enough to deny the obvious and make up some ridiculous excuse, the large red love bite on Harry's neck would more then likely, and quite justifiably, squash the theory.

He was angry, annoyed and royally pissed of. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Harry as yet as the idiot had been hell bent on avoiding him. Sighing miserably, Draco came to the conclusion that he would just have to wait till later or possibly he next day to approach Harry. Even in light of recent events, he was still determined to get Harry back, even before he got his memory back. Jayson was unimportant…he was merely a fling.

Thanking Merlin that thy made it home in one piece as Hermione was only slightly less drunk then Harry, Draco opened the front door and made his way to the living room.

Stepping in, several things happened in quick succession. The first being Draco noticing a new guest. Draco blinked at the teenager and realized that the stranger was indeed extremely attractive. That alone classified him as a friend of Harry's.. The boy stood at only an inch or so taller the Harry, with chin length blonde dreadlocks and a lean, trim athletic body covered in a light summery tan. He was wearing a pair of black cargos, blue converse all-stars and a thin dark gray t-shirt. The fact that Harry's dog, Pan seemed to be quite thoroughly ecstatic to see the boy, confirmed Draco's assessment that the teenager happened to be a _very_ good friend of Harry's.

Looking the boy over, Draco realized another trait that all Harry's friends seemed to unusually have n common. Besides being attractive, they each had very unique and spectacular eyes. Draco had noticed it in the photograph had had seen on their first day at the cabin. Sky's chocolate brown; Evan's iridescent blue and the twins' stunning hazel and gold. This one however had eyes so intensely captivatingly that Draco had only seen on Harry. But instead of Harry's emeralds, the stranger's was a startling shade of violet.

Suddenly behind Draco, Ginny and Hermione let out a girlish squeak as they caught sight of the outrageously good-looking young man.

Their squeals were closely followed by Ron and Harry still singing loudly to a song only they knew. At the sight of the deadlocked boy, Harry froze.

Draco took in Harry's stunned expression and realized that something was definitely not…right. Quite unexpectedly Harry's face lit up into a radiant grin.

"Aaron?!"

Draco felt his heart sink to somewhere bellow his knees, Harry's word resonating in his head. He watched dazedly as Harry walked/skipped towards Aaron Quick and pulled the violet-eyed-wonder into a hug that was far from platonic.

"_Fuck! How the hell am I supposed to compete with __**Aaron Quick?!**_"

"" "" "" "" "" ""

TBC

A/N: Hi guys! I know it's been a while since my update and i'm really sorry. College can be a pain. Anyway, this hasn't been Beta'd coz i was so anxious to get it out, but once it has been i'll repost. hope you liked it, i really wanted Aaron to make an impact with the way he looked at the general air about him. let me know what you think...REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

He's Still Harry

Chapter 5

Harry looked with wonder at Aaron, sobering up instantly. "I can't believe you're here."

Aaron smiled nervously. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind. It's just…we came for the summer here…to England and err…I stopped by your house but you weren't there. So I…err…well I went to Sky's…"

Harry smiled inwardly. No wonder she had been so adamant on speaking to him earlier. He snapped back to Aaron who was still rambling.

"…And she said that you were here…and since we're renting the McKinley cabin –

"Wait, that's like 10 minutes from away." Aaron nodded and scratched the back of his head adorably, just like Harry remembered. Harry smiled at him. "Stay for dinner?"

Aaron's face lit up with a hue grin. "Sure, I'd like that."

Harry returned the gesture and the two stared at each other will unconcealed nostalgia for a moment, before reality intruded and Harry realized they weren't alone. "Oh! I guess you've already met everyone except…this is Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco." He gestured to each of the in turn. "Guys…this is Aaron Quick…a friend."

"" "" "" "" "" ""

Harry had watched Aaron beside him all through dinner. He looked exactly as Harry remembered, breathtaking and remarkable with the ability to make Harry's breath catch and his heart flutter. If he said he wasn't nervous about Aaron's presence, he would be a big fat liar. He was terrified and excited all at once at the possibility of having a second chance.

"So Aaron" smiled Sirius, somewhat tightly perhaps. "Decided where you're going to college?"

Aaron looked up, but turned to Harry instead. " The States…Yale."

Harry clenched his fork tighter. "You remembered?"

"Of course I did. We talked about it all the time. I hope that means your plans haven't changed either." Aaron questioned a little hopeful.

Harry shook his head and the silence at the table stretched out uncomfortably, before Mrs. Weasley jumped up and declared that it was time for dessert. Harry's nerves however, were shot after Aaron's declaration and his patience had officially run out. He stood up a little suddenly.

"Aaron? Can we talk?"

The blonde nodded and followed Harry out the door and to his room, ignoring the whispers and muttering that followed in their wake.

Harry closed his bedroom door behind Aaron and took a deep breath before turning to the boy who was watching him a little nervously.

"So…"

"So…"

"I missed you!" They both blurted simultaneously, before chuckling nervously.

"I didn't come here _just_ to say hello." Harry raised an eyebrow, and Aaron let out an exasperated huff. "You're really going to make me do this on my own aren't you? Even though we _both_ acted stupidly back then."

Harry inhaled loudly and turned away. It was obvious where this was going…Aaron had never been one to beat about the bush. They both may have been emotionally incapable, but Aaron was the bolder of the two.

Harry closed his eyes; it seemed like things were changing and happening way to fast. One moment he was lonely; then he was falling for Draco; the next second he was being dumped and _now_ he's ex-boyfriend who Harry was still very much hung up over…was back. He still loved Aaron, he never stopped and maybe this was their second chance. Maybe, just maybe it was a good thing that he and Draco didn't work out.

Harry turned and stared at Aaron. "I need you to say it."

Aaron chewed his bottom lip, an adorably nervous gesture that Harry always loved. "_Because_! You know why!"

"Please, just say it!"

"I…Harry! I'm…FUCK!" Stopping his ridiculous rambling, he stalked forward and crushed his lips brutally against Harry's. For a moment it was all teeth, tongue and lips, before they pulled away breathless and wide eyed. "Because I love you. Because I've _always_ loved you and I was a wanker for not telling you before…because I want you back and I hope to God that you feel the same way." Noting the slightly dazed look on Harry's face and misinterpreting it, Aaron grew decidedly nervous. "I know it's been almost a year…no contact or anything. But Harry, I've never stopped thinking of you and regretting not saying this."

Harry rolled his eyed at Aaron's ranting. "Of course I still love you, you prat! I just…I've regretted it too and I just never thought it would happen…you and me…again."

Aaron nodded and gulped. "I know…seems a little surreal, doesn't it?" He frowned at Harry and then with a playful scowl on his face, he stepped forward and ran the back of his index finger gently over the red bruise on Harry's neck. "You've been busy."

Harry smirked. 'I went to visit Benji and Jay, today."

Aaron snorted in amusement, "Ah…how is Jay doing?"

"Okay…I guess."

"Now that he's had you, you mean?"

Harry sighed. "Look it was –

"It's okay, Harry." Aaron smiled. "I haven't exactly been celibate myself."

Harry nodded. "But from now on, it's just you and me yeah?"

"Yeah." He kissed Harry lightly. "I have to go. I told my mom I was going to the village. You know she adores you, right? If she knew you were here, I'd never hear the end of it."

Chuckling they both walked out the room and down the stairs, pausing at the front door.

"Can I come by tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Harry grinned. "We have lots of catching up to do."

Kissing one last time, Aaron left; slipping into his car and driving off. Harry blinked for a moment still baffled and slightly shocked at the sudden change in events. Grinning merrily, he all but skipped into the dinning room, ignoring the surprised faces or scowl in Draco's case. Harry decided he might have some dessert after all.

TBC

A/N: i tried to make up for me not up dating in a while, by posting 2 chapters at once. this also wasn't Beta'd yet coz i was to anxious to get it out, and i have no patience :D


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: i know it's been forever since i updated and i'm soooo sorry!! BUT...you'll be pleased to know that i have quite a few of the next chapters done, so i'll be updating at leaste once a week now...maybe more. anyway here it is...

* * *

Harry bounced into the kitchen the next morning despite his lack of sleep. His dreams had kept him up all night; they seemed so real. He sat at the table with a surprised look at Remus and Severus. Even Pan seemed to give the latter a look of disdain. (Ha! you guys thought I forgot about the dog didn't you?!)

"Remus, Severus…good to see you." He smiled, helping himself to some eggs.

Remus smiled warmly while Severus glared at him. "Haven't you ever heard of a t-shirt?" He asked, scowling at Harry's naked torso.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you ever heard of _shampoo_?" Ron gave a snort and grinned at Harry.

Sirius took a seat beside Harry and grinned. "Nice one." His grin faded into a frown as he took in Harry's tired eyes. "You sleeping okay?'

Harry sighed and answered before he could stop himself. "Not really. Those dreams are getting more and more vivid…" He trailed of as he noticed everyone watching him. "But…I'm fine."

Sighing as everyone got back to their breakfast, Harry looked around, his eyes straying unconsciously to the blonde a few seats across from him. Silently taking in the aristocratic features and the silky blonde hair, which was falling softly into incredible grey eyes, he gazed as Draco bent over his plate.

Harry ran his hands distractedly through his hair as he cursed himself. Obviously he still found Draco attractive…that didn't mean he was going to do anything about it. The blonde had made his feelings brilliantly clear. Besides, Aaron was back! The last person he should be noticing again was Draco Malfoy. Sighing a little, he gave Pan a pat on the head and focused on his breakfast.

"" "" "" "" "" ""

Draco could feel Harry's eyes on him all through breakfast, but was too afraid to look up. He hoped the look he was receiving from the Gryffindor was a good one, but he wasn't about to do anything to change that perception, like looking up at Harry's face. Finishing his breakfast a little tensely, he was startled at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Are you done? I need to speak to you." Not really waiting for an answer, she pulled him from the chair and practically dragged him out the room and into the back garden.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Draco muttered as he sat himself on a garden chair.

Hermione gave him an incredulous look. "Aren't you going to talk to him? Before this thing with Aaron –"

"Before it what, Hermione?" Draco asked tiredly. "He wants him…not me."

"Oh, don't give me that! He wanted you until you insulted him and broke up with him!"

"Oh that's nice, Hermione."

"Draco, what happened to the fighter that I know?" She fixed him with a look. "Don't you love him anymore?"

"Hitting below the belt, are we?"

"If it will knock some sense into you! He was watching you at breakfast. There's something there. You just need to give him an opening."

Draco thought for a moment. "Any ideas?"

Hermione grinned. "Maybe a little push in the right direction to spark up the attraction so to speak."

Draco grinned. "I thought you liked Aaron."

"I do, but he's not meant for Harry."

"' "" "" "" "" ""

Harry tried not to watch as Draco followed Hermione out the room, or more specifically not to watch his ass in those jeans. Looking away in self-disgust, Harry closed his eyes in annoyance. What the fuck was wrong with him? He had Aaron back for crying out loud!

The doorbell ringing snapped him out his self-chastising. He heard Molly open it and the sound of Aaron's voice. "Oh, thank Merlin!" Harry hissed under his breath in relief. He stopped and frowned. _Merlin?_ Where the hell did that come from?!

As Aaron walked into the kitchen, Harry took a moment to look him over. Lithe body and trim physique, violet eyes and his cute little nose. He grinned and Harry felt himself blush. Aaron, perfect lovable Aaron.

Harry grinned back and stood to greet him properly. Aaron's smile grew wider as he caught sight of Harry's shirt-less state. Completely ignoring everyone else in the room, he pulled Harry to him and kissed him thoroughly. "That's a nice greeting."

"Yeah, well." Aaron cleared his throat nervously and blushed desperately as he realized that everyone was watching them. Harry couldn't help but grin at that.

"Breakfast, Aaron?" Asked Sirius, attempting to help him relax. He smiled lightly as Aaron took a seat. "So, what are you boys doing today? Don't forget, we're having a barbeque this afternoon."

Harry nodded. "We're just going to hang out at Aaron's for a while. Say hello to his parents." Harry watched for a moment as Aaron got an exuberant greeting from the Labrador. "I'm going to go shower. See you in a little while."

Not noticing as Draco and Hermione returned, Harry left the kitchen, intent on getting ready for the day.

"" "" "" "" "" ""

Aaron's mom had always been an absolute delight. She was shorter than both her son and Harry, and had blonde hair that framed her face. She had practically squealed in delight when Harry had walked into the house behind Aaron, who had only rolled his eyes at his mother's exuberance.

"Harry, it's an absolute treat to see you." She cooed at him as he bent to kiss her cheek.

"You too, Mrs. Quick." He grinned at her.

"Now, now. None of this Mrs. nonsense. It's always been Helen." Aaron stuck his fingers in his throat ad pretended to throw up behind her. Oblivious to her son's antics, she continued. "Oh, Richard will be so disappointed that he missed your visit."

"Where is he, anyway?" Asked Aaron as he took a seat with Harry at the kitchen table.

"He's with some friends of ours. They live about an hour away. I'm on my way there now as well." She smiled at Harry. "I have to get going, dear, but do stop by again."

Harry shared a look with Aaron before replying. "Oh I will. You can count on it."

After seeing Helen off, Harry followed Aaron up to his room. Harry for the most part was still a little uneasy about his straying thoughts this morning. Trying to put them aside, he walked into a room behind Aaron, taking in the wooden floors and large windows, through which light was streaming in. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who seemed a little worried.

"Are you okay?"

Aaron cleared his throat nervously. "Actually there's something I want to show you…"

Harry grinned. "I hope you're not planning on dropping your pants, because I hate to burst your bubble, but I've already seen it."

Aaron blushed. "Shut it. That's not what I meant. Jesse!" He turned away and rummaged in his closet while Harry looked on with interest. A moment later, he emerged with a black hoodie clutched in his hand. Harry frowned as he took in the black sweater with silver writing and random drawings all over it.

He turned shocked eyes to Aaron. "You stole my sweater?"

"I didn't _steal _it, per say." Muttered Aaron. "You left it in my car, that day we broke up and I just…didn't return it."

Harry swallowed and took a step towards the slightly nervous boy in front of him. "You've had it all this time? Why?"

Aaron mumbled something that he didn't quite understand. "You'll have to speak up Aar…"

"Because it smelt like you…your cologne…you." As those words left the violet eyed boy's mouth, Aaron's face flamed a brilliant red that had Harry grinning.

"I see." His grin got wider as Aaron got redder. "That's quite adorable actually."

"Fuck you." He muttered playfully before turning around and burying his hands in his face in absolute mortification. "God, I sound like a blood adolescent school girl."

Harry couldn't help but smile. This was the boy he was in love with. NOT Draco, but Aaron. Adorable, confident, _gorgeous_ and sometimes awkwardly shy Aaron Quick. Aaron, who had come back for him. Aaron, who Harry had missed soooo much since he had left. With those amazingly clarifying thoughts in his mind, Harry spun around the still embarrassed boy and kissed him spectacularly.

"I've missed you."

"God Harry, I've missed you too."

Aaron steered them gently to the bed. Harry fell back, taking Aaron with them. Shirts came off and trousers followed until both had the absolute joy of feeling hot skin and tense, flexing muscles under their fingers. Harry let out a tortured groan as Aaron's well lubed fingers stretched him and probed deeper while he breathed hotly in Harry's ear.

"Aar…Aaron…n.now!"

He hissed as Aaron's fingers were replaced by something larger. Completely dazed with lust, Harry pushed back hard as the blonde entered him, both practically screaming as Aaron rammed in, buried completely.

The room was filled with the slap of skin against skin and the moans and pants of the two teenagers. Harry felt his eyes roll back in his head as Aaron hit his prostate over and over until they both came, screaming each other's names. They lay gasping against each other, savoring their time together.

"" "' "" "" """ ""

Hours later, Harry tried focusing on that memory as he sat outside of their cabin, enjoying the barbeque. Aaron had excused himself to use the bathroom and Harry's eyes seemed to be unconsciously and constantly drawn to the half naked, sopping wet Draco as he emerged from the pool.

Harry closed his eyes in annoyance and frustration. What the fuck was the matter with him? He had just spent the whole day making love with his absolutely beautiful boyfriend whom he loved, and here he was now basically ogling that stuck up, aristocratic snob. The same pain in the arse who had shot him down quite spectacularly. Harry opened his eyes once more and watched as Hermione and Draco converse quietly at the other end of the garden. Ron had taken up sentry duty beside Sirius at the grill. As Harry watched, his vision seemed to go all fuzzy for a moment until he stepped into another reality.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent."

"No one asked you, you filthy little mudblood!"

Harry's eyes glazed as he struggled to take in air. What the fuck? The word mudblood seemed to ring in his ears even as a dull roaring surrounded him. He distantly heard someone calling his name until quite suddenly everything stopped.

"Harry! Are you alright?"

'Mudblood…." Realizing that he had said that aloud, Harry blinked. "Y…yeah. I'm fine." Harry gave Aaron a shaky smile, ignoring everyone else as they watched Harry concernedly.

"I think you need an early night." Aaron steered him towards his room.

"" "" "" "" "" """

Draco watched in alarm as Harry's eyes glazed over and as Aaron rushed to him in alarm. When Harry finally snapped out of it, the first word to leave his mouth was "Mudblood", and Draco had been just as stunned as everyone else. Harry however looked a little unsteady, and Draco would have liked nothing more than to take the brunet in his arms. Instead he settled to watch in silent jealousy as Aaron clasped Harry's face gently between his hands and kissed him softly before leading him to bed.

Draco sighed and turned to Hermione with a raised an eyebrow. "That went well." He muttered sarcastically.

Hermione frowned. "I'm worried about him. We have no idea how regaining the memories is going to actually happen, or how they will affect him. He's a unique case." Draco didn't respond. "And anyway," She smirked at him. "It did go well. He couldn't take his eyes off of you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "This is a stupid idea. I don't think parading around like I'm a piece of meat is going to make a difference. Have you seen Aaron? The guy has "fuckable" written all over him."

Hermione snorted. "We're just trying to get him to notice you; we're not pimping you out."

"Yeah well, I don't think it matters. He's in love with the "violete-eyed wonder." Draco added bitterly.

Hermione chose to ignore him and wandered off towards Ron, who was indulging in the last bit of steaks to come off of the grill.

"" """ "" "" "" ""

Harry smiled gratefully as Aaron tucked him in bed. "I'm not 6, you know?"

"I know. Believe me, I know." The blonde smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, thanks though."

"You don't have to thank me." He frowned. "Are you sure you're okay? You worried me."

Harry sighed. "I don't know actually. I've been having these dreams. Random stuff, almost fantastical. It's like my imagination has taken on a life of its own." Harry blinked and explained his dreams to Aaron.

"Have you told Sirius?"

"Kind of. He knows about the first ones, but I stopped telling him. He gets this odd look…"

Aaron chuckled and tried to lighten the mood. "Doesn't he always have an odd look on his face?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I guess he does." They both lapsed into silence until Aaron broke it with a deep breath.

"I should get going." He gave Harry a gentle kiss and stood, about to head towards the door.

"Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay the night? Please?"

Aaron smiled and ducked his head. He looked at Harry for a moment before kicking off his shoes and yanking off his t-shirt. "Well, move over, will ya?"

Harry grinned and shuffled over as Aaron slipped into bed. Harry gave a happy sigh as he switched off the bedside lamp and cuddled into the blonde's side. They both wrapped their arms around each other, ready to go to sleep.

"Night Harry."

"Night babe."

"" "" "" "" "" "'

TBC

A/N: now i've been having trouble figuring out how this story is going to end an dmore importantly, who harry's going to end up with. Eventually i did come up with an ending that i think is rather kick-ass! but i would like your thoughts on who you think is best for HArry...Aaron or Draco? now i know this is a Drarry fic and so most of you would prefer it to be a Drarry ending...but just let me know okay :D


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Almost a week since the barbeque, Harry was more sleep deprived then before. Groaning at his usual throbbing head that accompanied his mornings, he sat up in bed and frowned at the clock beside him, flashing an ungodly time. Heaving a deep sigh he swung himself out of bed and proceeded to his bathroom taking a heavy breath as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"God, you look like crap." Harry muttered to himself. The sleepless nights and early mornings were starting to show in with his dull, tired eyes and bags below them. It had been an almost dreadful week for Harry. Aaron had gone away for a few days to visit some relatives with his parents. This, according to some, had seemed like the perfect opportunity to try and get him to dump his current boyfriend. Between Hermione's constant pushing for Draco, and Molly's for Ginny, Harry was beginning to feel like he was part of some dating reality show. The fact that his thoughts of Draco had yet to cease, Harry's nerves were shot and more than a little frazzled.

Taking a moment longer before leaving his room, Harry made his way outside to the pool for a few laps. Half way through them however, he felt someone join him and stopped in mid stroke to find Draco treading water and studying him.

"Hey…bit early for you to be up isn't it?"

Draco smiled. "Yeah well…couldn't sleep. You?"

Harry shrugged, feeling a little tense. "Same."

The two watched each other for a while before Harry turned around and went on with his laps, praying endlessly that the blonde would just leave. Ten minutes later, Harry emerged from the pool and began to dry off, consciously ignoring the other boy who was doing the same.

"I'm sorry, you know…about what I said that day."

Harry stopped and almost jumped when he realized how close Draco was standing. "Well…no worries. I guess things worked out for the best."

Draco frowned a little. "Are you sure?" He asked, stepping closer to the brunet. "I know you're with…someone else, but don't you ever think about us?"

Harry's breath was coming in heaves, forcing it's way through his lungs. Draco was so close, Harry could practically taste him, and he just kept coming closer and closer, his gray eyes darkening as he saw Harry wet his lips. Quite unexpectedly, Harry's vision flashed on a pair of violet eyes that had him pulling away and bolting for the cover of his room, leaving behind a stunned and very disappointed Draco Malfoy.

Harry pushed his door shut, making sure to lock it; heart hammering frantically as he watched Pantalaimon still snuggled within the duvets on the bed.

"Oh Fuck! That was close." He walked over to the dog and settled himself on his bed as Pan's head shot up and fixed his owner with a sleepy stare. "That was very close Pan. I almost kissed him! Why? I'm in love with Aaron…I'm in love with Aaron!" Harry stated emphatically to the Labrador. "Oh god!" Harry moaned as he got of the bed and stared out the window.

He was not looking forward to the rest of the day. Sirius was having guests over…Severus, Remus, the Weasley twins and someone called Albus. All Harry wanted to do was curl up in bed and get some well-deserved sleep. It was still early; perhaps he could sleep for the rest of the day. As Harry's thoughts wondered, he felt a sharp pain between his eyes and he's vision blurred and unfocussed in a familiar way.

"_Kill the spare!"… "Cedric!"… "You know the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor…take your egg with you and just mull things over."_

Image after image of the gray-eyed boy flashed across Harry's mind, until an old man with a long gray hair and a long beard replaced it. "_Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort…"_

Harry blinked and felt his stomach contract painfully. Gasping for breath he reached for a bottle of water at his beside as he tried to push away his worried pet. "I'm fine, Pan…I'm fine." But Harry didn't feel fine. His headache had returned and he felt more then a little worried. For one he had no idea what was happening to him or where these…hallucinations were coming from, but hat worried him most was the familiarity behind them. Why did the fee so much like…de ja vu?

Clinching his eyes as his head gave a violent throb, Harry crawled back into bed, not planning to emerge until dinner.

"" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The dinning room was crowed with people and the noise level was taking a lot of energy to prevent Harry's eyes from watering as it echoed through his still aching head. The usual guests were there, except for Albus who was apparently running late. Draco was seated beside Harry and while the blonde seemed very determined to attract Harry's attention, the latter was much to pre occupied.

Harry toyed with the food on his plate, not feeling very hungry. He could hear Draco saying something, but he really couldn't be bothered to try and listen. All he wanted was to go back to bed to calm his throbbing head, and in fact he would like nothing better to have Aaron to snuggle up with. Harry frowned. It was funny that he seemed to be unable to stop thinking of Draco, yet the only person he wanted to comfort him was Aaron.

"Harry? You alright?"

Harry's head snapped up and focused on Sirius at the head of the table. "Y-yeah…I' fine." Harry smiled and then got an idea. The entire day while he tried to get some sleep he was constantly bombarded with images of this boy seemingly Cedric…now was he's moment to find out if this person really existed. '"Err actually…"

"What?"

"Well when I was chatting on the Internet." He started, reiterating he's excuse for holing up his bedroom. "This name suddenly jumped into my mind."

Sirius eyebrows shot up slightly and he exchanged a quick glance with Remus. "Well…what's the name?"

Harry noted that the rest of the table had gone silent and were listening to their conversation. Unconcerned, he continued. "Cedric Diggory…do you know him?"

Sirius swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. A nervous gesture that Harry had come to associate with his godfather. "N-no…don't know anyway by that name."

Harry frowned a little. Sirius was hiding something; however not wanting his godfather to get suspicious Harry shrugged. "Oh well. Just though I'd ask. It was probably someone I met in passing."

The conversation around the table seemed to be slightly hushed after that, but Harry couldn't care. At least his head didn't feel ready to explode anymore. He was still, however slightly uneasy and suspicious about Sirius' reaction to his question. However, that was pushed aside as the doorbell rang and jumped up with his usual bout of barks and growls.

"I'll get it." Grinned Sirius. "It's probably Albus."

Harry heard him reach the door and a very set of greetings exchanged before Sirius returned with a guest behind him.

"Albus is here, everyone!"

Harry looked up from his plate and felt heart lodge jump to his throat. It was the old man from his weird hallucination. That was impossible. He swallowed and smiled tightly as he was introduced, all the time trying to freak out. It was definitely the old man with the long silver hair and beard.

"" "" "" "" "" ""

Harry rushed up to his room as soon as dinner was over, not bothering to join everyone in the living room for desert. His head was yet again aching and his mind was running way faster than it should as it tried to assimilate everything. He paced around his room, muttering to himself and on the verge of a major break down. Harry grabbed the phone of his desk and began to make a phone call to the only one who would be able to calm him down and inject some common sense into this situation, Evan. Receiver practically shaking in his hand, he waited for someone to pick up.

"_Evan?"_

"_Harry!" _obviously sensing the distressed quality of Harry's voice, Evan paused. "_Are you –?_

"_I think I'm fucking losing it!" _Harry all but sobbed in desperation, all thoughts of Draco and Aaron banished from his mind as he talked to Evan about what was happening. This was a hell of a lot more important than his love life.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco looked up in surprise as Evan entered the living room; followed closely by a girl Draco assumed was Skylar. It was around lunch and the inhabitants of the house had been discussing the progress Harry seemed to have made. The problem was; the boy in question had not been out of his room since he excused himself last night.

Sirius looked just as surprised to see Harry's two best friends, being led in by Molly. "Evan, Sky…what are you doing here?"

The girl grinned and shrugged. "What kind of a hello is that?' Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Fine…we just came to see Harry. Evan cut his time in Franc short and my family was driving me insane."

"Ah. Well since Evan knows everyone here, let me introduce you" He then proceeded to make the necessary introductions. Draco noticed that the blonde girl seemed to fix him with a look that clearly said she had heard about him and more importantly…didn't like him all that much. A bit presumptuous of her he thought.

"So where's Jamie?"

"He's in his room. Why don't you go on up."

Evan grinned. "Don't mind if we do."

"Oh, and tell Harry that we'll be going out for the day. So you have the house to yourselves."

The occupants in the room watched as the two teens turned and made their way up the stairs before turning to Sirius.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, "we're going out"?"

Sirius sighed and seemed to take on a very worried look. "It means exactly that. Obvious something's got them worried for them to drop everything and just pitch up. It's obvious Harry doesn't even know they were coming." He sighed again. "Its best if we just give them some space."

Draco frowned as he remembered something. "Did she just call him Jamie?"

Sirius smiled. "Yeah…it's a nickname she uses. His middle name does happen to be James."

"Evan doesn't call him that." Hermione said

'It's a name only Sky uses…and Aaron. I haven't heard him use it lately though. He's probably being a little tentative." Sirius shrugged even as Draco began to frown at what he had just said. "Anyway, leys get going. We ca hang out at the Burrow."

"" "" "" "" "" ""

To say that Harry had been stunned to see Evan and Sky would have been a major under estimation. However he had never been more grateful and after a few hours of telling them what had gotten so freaked out and on the brink of a break down, as well as all his issues with Aaron and Draco, the three of them had padded down the stairs to get some food.

"Its no so much that I seem to have to separate sets of memories, or whatever…it's the familiarity of them. The fact that they do actually feel like _memories_!"

"Well," began Sky. "I really don't know how to explain…what's going on in your psychotic mind…"

"Gee thanks." He muttered as Evan merely snorted.

"However…" she continued as if he hadn't interrupted. "I think this whole Draco/Aaron thing is pretty obvious."

"Oh?'

She nodded. "Yes…you've obviously fallen for Draco. Now from what Evan's told me, I don't really like the guy, but you don't chose who you fall for."

"I don't know Sky. I mean, I _love_ Aaron, I really do…I just can seem to –

"Get Draco out of your head?' Finished Evan. "I think you just need to talk Aaron. When is he getting back?"

'Today actually"

"Well, then just take the time to really focus on what you want, okay?" Harry nodded. "Now! How bout some Playstation?!"

The two boys grinned and made for Harry's room, even as Sky scoffed and muttered something not very flattering to the intelligence of boys.

"" "" "" "" "" ""

At about 9pm, the trio was back in the kitchen having dinner, when Pan's barking alerted them to an imminent visitor. A few seconds later, they front door was heard opening and Aaron's voice drifted through the house.

"Harry? Any body here?'

"Aaron! I'm in the kitchen."

The blonde boy entered the kitchen and paused at the sight of Harry's companions. "What are you two doing here?" He grinned as he stepped forward and greeted them each with a hug and a kiss for Harry.

"We were getting bored, so we decided to ditch the families and come here." Sky grinned.

"Well…it's good to see you," he returned, taking a seat net to Harry and stealing some of hi his pasta. "You staying?'

Evan nodded. "We are, but Sky and I are going to visit Jay and Benjii."

"Yip. I haven't seen those twits in eons." Chuckled Sky as she stood up.

Harry and Aaron watched as they made their way outside. "So…" Aaron grinned, "missed me?"

Harry smiled at him. He had missed Aaron, so why was Draco such a problem? Harry didn't miss him when he was not around, he didn't feel the need to have Draco at night to hold. All of those things centered on Aaron, So why was Draco always on his mind? "Of course I missed you." He pulled Aaron up the stairs. "And I'm about to show you just how much."

Hours later, Harry lay awake, curled up in the sleeping Aaron's arms, unable to get to sleep himself. He could still feel Aaron's heavy pants on his neck and his whispering in Harry's ear. He had reverted to calling Harry, Jamie again. Something that Harry had missed since they had gotten back together. He heaved a deep heavy sigh, snuggling further into Aaron. He didn't know why, or how to explain his reasoning but he knew that he couldn't stay with Aaron. The last thing he wanted do was hurt him, but he just couldn't sort this whole Draco thing out and it was confusing the hell out of him. How was it that he could know so surely that he loved Aaron, yet at the same time being so focused on Draco? The boy who Harry had no doubts was very attractive, yet not someone Harry felt all that compelled to like. Growling with frustration, he shut his eyes and forced him self to go to sleep.

"" "" "" "" "" ""

Harry stepped out the bathroom into his bedroom, a towel slung across his hips. His eyes drifted to the bed, where Aaron seemed to be stirring. Harry walked over and sat beside the half asleep boy and waited.

Violet eyes fluttered open and Harry smiled. "Morning sleepy."

"Hey."

Harry continued to watch as Aaron attempted to get become more awake. He knew he had to say something and soon, he just didn't know how to begin or even how to explain things.

"I know what you're going to say."

Harry looked up a little surprised. "What do you mean?"

Aaron gave him a sad smile. "I know you better than almost anyone with the exception of Evan and Sky. I know what you're going to say and I understand."

Harry thought of acting innocent but knew it wouldn't work. Aaron did know him too well. "I'm sorry."

The blonde just gave him another small smile. 'Don't be…you help the way you feel."

"I just…I…I don't even understand myself. I love you…"

Aaron sighed and held Harry's gaze. "I know you do Harry, but maybe…maybe we changed more than we thought we did. I love you…there's no doubt about that and I want us to be together, but not if you don't." Harry opened his mouth to say something but Aaron topped him. "I've been watching you…the way you look at Draco."

Harry choked back a sob. "I understand it…I'm even sure if…

"Harry…" Aaron stared and then stopped as his eyes began to well up. He looked away and then back at Harry. "Maybe we…we're just not meant to be anymore."

Harry nodded. "I do love you…and I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know…"

"I am so sorry!" Harry cried, and Aaron gathered him in his arms trying to calm him down. For Harry, this only seemed to cause more hurt as he clung to Aaron's form.

If asked to explain just how things got so out of hand so quickly, Harry certainly would not have been able to answer. One moment the two had been consoling each other and the next they were doing a lot more than just embracing. Harry had been fine with this. He needed the closure as much as Aaron did. However, the thing that really through things off balance, was the sudden opening of his bedroom door and shriek that had probably caused permanent damage to his inner ear. Harry ad Aaron snapped apart, both reaching blindly for the covers to cover their nakedness and equally naked erections.

The two boys turned shocked expressions to very upset Molly Weasly standing in the doorway of Harry's bedroom.

"What is going here?" She shrieked. "How could you behave in such a…vulgar manner?

Harry who had been staring open mouthed at the red haired woman, snapped out of it and frowned at her. "Excuse me, but you are the one who barged in here without knocking. Now would you kindly get out!?" He yelled.

Mrs. Weasly had then proceeded to demand that Aaron put some clothes on and vacate the premises before storming out. Harry yanked on his pants.

"Don't go any where." He insisted. "That woman…I'm sick of her!' With that he stormed out, till half dressed and searched out the Weasley Matriarch in the kitchen.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" he screamed. "You have no right to tell me how to behave in my own home…let alone in my own room!

"You watch your tongue young man! That kind of behavior is unacceptable!! What do you think the rest of the wizarding world would think of this? You are their savior! You can't go around acting like some tramp!!"

"What!?" Harry asked, absolutely stunned and confused at Molly's words.

But Molly Weasley was on a roll and neither the appearance and questioning of Sirius and the rest of the house's occupants nor their demands to shut up could stop her.

"You are Harry Potter and you should behave like such. Think of your time at Hogwarts! I'm sure the headmaster would not agree to such behavior!!" On and on she went, demanding that Harry remember. Until eventually Sirius had stunned her. The damage however had been done, and Harry felt his head give a violent jolt as pain seared through it. Image after image tore through his mind, shredding it. Harry clutched his throbbing head in both hands as he sank to his knees. He could dimly make out Aaron, Evan, Sky and Sirius worried voices. The others shouting for someone to get help, until everything seemed to get significantly quieter and his mind began to be become bombarded memory upon memory.

"_You're a wizard Harry! And a thumpin good 'un once you've bi trained up a bit."_

"_Harry Potter…our new celebrity." "Potter has been crossing lines ever since he got here!"_

"_Then you should have died, Peter! Died for them, like we would of done for you!"_

"_Do you really have…the scar?"_

"_Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."_

"_You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there."_

"_The chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemy of the heir beware."_

"_Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"_

"_I'm in love with you Harry. I know we've only just become friends but…"_

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…"_

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –_

After what felt like decades, everything faded into complete darkness, and Harry fell into the unidentified blackness.

"" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Draco had watched in complete dread as Harry screamed in agony, hands clutching his head. That had been almost four hours ago that they had rushed him to St. Mungo's and waited patiently as the doctors went about doing their thing. The time waiting had been spent listening to Sirius and Ron explain to the three muggles amongst them what exactly had been going on. Evan, Sky and Aaron had taken the news that magic existed pretty well. What surprised Draco was Aaron's reaction to the revelation that Draco and Harry had been dating when Harry had gotten amnesia. The violet-eyed boy had merely frowned and mumbled something to himself about "that explains it".

They were all currently seated in the waiting room, hoping for some news about Harry's condition. Sirius was still fuming about Molly's behavior and was often seen shooting dark looks in the woman's direction. Several pairs of eyes looked up at the clearing of a throat.

"Dr. Taylor! How's he doing?" Asked Sirius as he scrambled from his chair.

The wizard gave them all a very disapproving stare before starting. "He's stable but and…awake. He also remembers everything." Everyone let out varying degrees of gasps and sounds of relief but quickly stopped and the still up set Medi-Wizard. "Yes it is good news, but I let me try to jog your memory about the warnings I had given you" he said sternly to them all. "I distinctly remember saying to you that you, Sirius that no one was to say anything to him. You are all very lucky that he had progressed so well or else you could have killed him!"

"I'm so sorry," muttered Mrs. Weasley. "I was up set and wasn't thinking –

"I am perfectly aware about the circumstances that caused this situation Mrs. Weasly. However there is no justification. You could have caused him severe harm…harm he may not have been able to recover. That having been said…he is asking to see some of you."

Hermione stood along with Draco, but the medi didn't even acknowledge them. "He would like to see you, Sirius. So you may go in first and alone. Then he would like to see a Miss Marshall and misters Samuels and Quick. You three may go in together but only if you remain calm. Follow me."

Draco watched them leave, a little annoyed that Harry didn't ask for him. HE took a breath. It didn't matter, Harry had finally gotten his memory back and very soon everything would go back to the way it was before this whole nightmare began.

"" "" '" "" "" ""

Harry was seated upright in his bed. He smiled as Sirius entered and gave him a huge grin. "Hi there, kiddo."

"Hey…."

"Sooo…I guess you remember everything…" Harry nodded. "And?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno… guess it explains why I've been so confused…the whole Draco thing."

"Ah."

Harry frowned. "Evan and Sky…they're here?"

"Yip" Sirius chuckled as he pulled up a chair beside Harry's bed. "They took the whole rather well. Evan sad it explained why you were so weird."

Harry snorted. "This coming from the boy who eats macaroni and cheese on bread." He swallowed nervously and glanced at his godfather. "What about Aaron…?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "He's here. He was worried about you. However…he didn't see quite shocked when I told him about you and Draco."

Harry nodded. "We broke up."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. This morning. Just before Molly…well…you know."

A comfortable silence descended over them, which was soon filled with chatter. Sirius, catching him up on a few things he had missed. A few minutes later, his godfather left and I walked his three friends.

"Jamie!" Squealed Sky as she launched herself at him. "This is freaking unbelievable! You're a wizard!"

Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yeah…how did you find traveling by floo?"

"Dude! It scared the hell out of me!" Hissed Evan as he grinned at his best friend. "I thought Sirius had finally lost it when he shoved me in the fireplace!"

The conversation remained lighthearted even though Aaron remained quite. Soon Eva declared that they had to get going. "I guess Yale is a no go then?"

Harry smiled sadly at him. "I guess so…but this isn't goodbye. I can my apparition license soon." Evan and Sky gave him a hug before waiting for Aaron outside while the two talked privately.

Aaron took the chair that Sirius had used and smiled tightly at him. "Well…I guess this explains everything."

"Yeah." Harry pursed his lips, begging himself not to cry as he noticed Aaron's eyes begin to water.

"You know Jamie…" Aaron began. "I wasn't going to let you go so easily…I was planning to fight for you…"

"Aaron…"

"But today…while we were waiting and they were all explaining to us what was going on…and about Draco. I realized that even after all that time…you not even remembering…you still felt connected to him." Aaron face scrunched up as he fought the tears that threatened to fall. "Who am I to stand in the way of soul mates?"

Harry choked back his own tears. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Still." Aaron shrugged. "Since we're no even going to Yale together…I guess this is officially goodbye." At this Harry felt the tears fall, as Aaron stood placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Jamie. And I hope that everything works out for you."

Before Harry could say anything in response, the blonde had turned and fled the room, swiping fiercely at his eyes with the back of his hands. Harry sat there for a moment, trying to stop the ache in his chest. As he stared at the door, it opened and in walked another blonde…only this one with gray eyes.

Harry studied him as Draco made his way to the bed, smiling nervously. Harry compared him to his old memories. He was obviously taller, his hair was longer than it had been when they 15, but other than that he looked the same.

"Hey."

Harry smiled. "Hey" he hadn't wanted to hurt Aaron, but Draco seemed…to fit in all the confusion that he had been trying to work out. Maybe this…him and Draco was what he needed. Everything was going to fine.

Or was it?

TBC

A/N: now guys…I wouldn't settle in and get comfy if I was you. The next chapter is going to be **major**!!

Obviously I can't say more…however there are going to be some big confrontations and other juiciness. So don't go anywhere!!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**6 months later**

The consistent beeping of his alarm clock had Harry reaching blindly for the offending little machine and hurling it across the room. As much as he would have liked nothing better than to stay in bed for the entire day, he needed to get to Quidditch practice. After the trip to St. Mungo's all those months ago, Harry seemed to slip back into the magical world pretty easily. The first month had been used to get to grips with everything, the despised interviews; re-acquaintance with his wand and of course remembering spells and such. Harry had found that it all came back quite easily and it didn't take much to get him to the level that he had been at previously.

The problem had been his career. Any area of the ministry would have loved to have him, but without his N.E.W.T.s the fact still remained that he was under qualified. So Harry had knuckled down with the hope of fitting in two years of magical education in the space of a year. However, surprise came in the form of an old friend, Oliver Wood, who had excitedly informed him that Puddlemere were looking for new talent and Harry would be perfect. Better yet, he didn't need his N.E.W.T's and could instead do them at his own pace instead of cramming.

So much to Harry's delight, he had been signed on as Seeker and now, 4 months down the line was completely settled into his new environment and long term career. There was a problem though. Harry missed his friends. Sure Ron and Hermione were around, but Harry missed Evan and Sky…and Aaron. The three had kept to there decision and left to The States to attend college, while Harry had remained behind to reclaim his place in the wizarding world.

Frowning a little, the boy in question crawled out of bed and headed for a shower, ten minutes in, there was a knock on the door.

"Har! Draco's here for you!" Sirius yelled through the door.

Harry groaned. "Tell him I'll be down soon!" He continued to stand under the hot spray, valiantly trying to prevent himself from banging his head against the wall.

Things with Draco…well…Harry didn't know quite how to put it. Sure the first few months had been great. It was all about rediscovery and getting to know each other all the more, Harry realized that the more time they spent together, the more it became apparent that Draco was still waiting for things to go back to the way they had been. The blonde didn't seem to understand that Harry was not the same guy he had been before the amnesia, and no amount of time or recuperation was going to change that.

Shaking away those depressing thoughts, he shut of the water and set off t go get ready for the day.

"" "" "" "" "" ""

Sirius watched the blonde as he made himself a cup of coffee. "Draco, what are you doing here?" He asked with a frown. He had noticed Harry's tension went it came to the boy and he didn't think Draco pitching up and 7 in the morning was going to help.

"I came to see my boyfriend." Was the reply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I thought I could go with him to practice."

"Draco…you need to give him some space." Sighed Sirius flatly. "You're pushing."

"Of course I'm pushing!" Hissed the Slytherin, glancing at the stairs to make sure Harry wasn't in ear shot. "I'm worried. He's pulling away. The more time we spend together the more he'll settle I and the less time he'll spend –

"What?" Sirius asked. "That he'll what? Spend less time thinking about –

He didn't get to finish as Harry was heard padding down the stairs.

The raven-haired seeker emerged a minute later in track pants and a hoodie, his kit bag on a shoulder.

"Morning." He muttered, heading for the coffee.

"Hey." Grinned Draco, ignoring the fact that Harry wasn't all that enthusiastic. "So what's the plan for today?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well I thought I could come with you to training and then we could go spend some time together and then head on to the Burrow for dinner."

Sirius watched as Harry tried to cover up his irritation. "You know you aren't allowed in to training sessions. They're closed."

"I'm sure they won't mind… especially if it's for you."

"No" answered Harry flatly. "And anyway…I've finally gotten a floo network for Evan and Sky. We're going to hang out for the day."

Sirius noted that Draco's "happy" visage seemed to falter for a moment before it was snapped back into place. "Oh, well that's good. Where should I meet you?"

Harry heaved a sigh in resignation. "Look Draco. I just want to spend some time with my friends…alone."

"Yeah, but I'm your boyfriend."

"I know that, but you've made it no secret that you don't like Ev and Sky, and they're not too fond of you either. So why would you want to come?"

"I…well, who else is going to be there…Oliver?"

Harry scowled. "Is that what this is about?!" He slammed his mug onto the table. "I've told you, Oliver is just a friend, we work together and I've known him for ages."

"Its obvious he wants more!"

Harry took a great steadying breath and backed away, grabbing his bag off the floor. "For the last time…you really need to stop this. It's getting really tiring. I don't know what's gotten into you but I…" he swallowed and glanced at Sirius. "Look I have to go before I'm late. I'll see you."

Sirius sighed as Harry dissapperated, before turning to Draco. "You need to chill out."

"What?" Draco huffed. "So what if I'm a little insecure that he's seeing his old friends…the friends who happen to live in the same apartment as Aaron Quick! Anyway, I don't see why they're so important. Hermione and Ron are his best friends"

Sirius looked at Draco incredulously for a moment. "No they're not, Draco. Evan and Sky are. Harry might still care a lot for Herm and Ron, but two years have passed. You need to remember that." He spared one more look of warning to the boy, before he turned and left for work. He had a bad feeling that this whole thing was going to end very explosively.

"" "" "" "" "" ""

Harry grinned as he hugged Evan and Sky goodbye. Ron and Harry had decided to skip the Weasly weekly dinner at the Burrow in favor of hanging out with Evan and Sky, showing them around Diagon Alley. It was almost 11pm and Sky and Evan were flooing back home from The Leaky Cauldron.

"So we'll see you both soon, yeah?" Grinned Evan as he stared down the two wizards.

"You bet! You still haven't seen me play."

"Well...now that we have this floo thing going…"

Harry watched, very amused as Evan and Ron got into a friendly last argument for the night.

"Are you alright, Jamie?"

Harry gave Sky a small smile. The truth was he wasn't alright. "Err…yeah." Sky raised a clearly disbelieving eyebrow. "Maybe not."

"Why?"

Harry shook his head. "Forget it." There was a small silence before Harry looked at the brown-eyed girl. "How's Aaron?'

She raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Not great, but…" she watched Harry's expression. "Jamie…your decision isn't set in stone. You're allowed to change your mind…for what ever reason."

"It doesn't matter. I can't expect –

He broke off as Ron and Evan finally wrapped up their little spat. A few more goodbyes later, only Harry and Ron were left. The two decided to stay well away from the Burrow and instead have a few drinks at the Cauldron. After about an hour, Harry could feel the usual feeling of panic and doubt sneak into his alcohol induced brain. He turned to Ron.

"I just want to say thanks Ron.'

"For what?"

Harry sighed. "You're one of the few people who understand that I'm not the same person anymore. Besides you and Sirius…. surprisingly the other person's you mom."

Ron stared at his best friend. It didn't take a genius to recognize that Harry had been extremely tense and uncomfortable lately. Sure he and Ron had two yeas to catch up on, but the red head knew that they had made massive amounts of progress. He also knew that things were very strained with Harry and Draco. "Draco still pushing?'

Harry gave a not so amused snort. "I thought that he'll learn…that I'm still the same boy I was over this summer." Harry shook his head. "But he still goes on about me settling in…things will be just like they were…but its not."

Ron sighed. "Did something happen." Harry turned vibrant eyes on the red head, and Ron was startled to see them almost swimming with unshed tears and confusion. "Harry?"

"I went to see Healer Taylor a few weeks ago…" Harry explained, yet he seemed lost in his own thoughts. "I had this…theory. I couldn't understand…I…didn't know why that feeling from those first months…it seemed to…disappear." Harry licked his lips, nervously. "It was like…like the summer all over again…that confusion when I didn't know what was going on. Emotions that I couldn't place. I thought then…you know after I got my memories back…I thought finally it all made sense…"

Ron frowned as he listened to Harry's rambling. He didn't quite know what Harry was getting at. "Harry…what?'

"And then it came to me! And I went to see Taylor…I asked him if…

_**Flashback**_

_Harry knocked nervously on the door, shuffling his feet as he waited for it to open._

"_Aah Harry! "Grinned the Healer. "I was ever so glad when I heard of your appointment. Nothing serious I hope?" He asked with a frown as he took in Harry's tense face and almost tearful expression._

"_Sir…I" Harry opened and closed his mouth for a while. "I need to ask you something." Taylor gave a serious nod. "Well you see…it's going to be almost six months since I got my memory back and… the thing is before it happened…I was very confused. You know all the unusual flashes and…"_

"_Harry, I would like to think that we are friends…you can tell or ask me anything."_

_Harry nodded. "I couldn't understand at the time… why I was so constantly drawn to Draco when I was in love with someone else."_

_The healer nodded. He had been Harry's psychologist for a month after he left St. Mungo's. "I thought we decided that it was your unconscious…" the healer was starting to get a bad feeling. Harry's condition had been one of a kind. They had all been floundering in the dark when it came to the diagnosis and had been extremely delighted when things turned out so well. Could they have been wrong?_

"_Taylor…I am not feeling that sense of…rightness. In fact…it's the exact opposite." Harry took a shaky breath. "I 'm going to ask you something and I need you to be as honest as you can be…could it be possible…that with the emergence of my old memories…that…that it dredged up old emotions. OLD emotions, not a feeling deep down that just needed triggering?"_

_The Medi-wizard's eyes widened. "You mean…like a surge…so that it almost blocked out what you were actually feeling… and what you thought you were experiencing at the time was just…past feelings attached to the memories and not…not your true hidden feelings?"_

_Harry pursed his lips and nodded. Taylor stared a little stunned at him for a moment. They had not taken that into account. Harry had been so happy at the time that…well it just hadn't seemed a possibility. He frowned. "What exactly brought this up?"_

"_I've just…been having major doubts about Draco." The seeker swallowed. "And I really, really…I need Aaron." He finished brokenly. The two wizards stared at each other._

End flashback

Ron stared opened mouthed at his friend. "Oh fuck."

"I know."

"Well…at least this explains why you've been feeling the way you have. What are you going to do?"

Harry shrugged. "Taylor's running some tests…they should be in any day now. Whether it's positive or not…I can't do this with Draco anymore."

Ron nodded. "I figured."

"He's waiting for something that's not going to happen. He also just won't give me space…to breath."

"I think that's his plan…you know…keep you around him all the time and you'll be jogged into the old days." Ron thought a moment. "That Merlin Hermione's visiting Victor. She's Draco's number one fan."

Harry gave him a nod and glanced at his watch. "Let's get going. You staying over?"

"Yip."

"" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Both boys had expected to arrive in a dark, empty house, so it came as a bit of a surprise when the apparated into a brightly lit home buzzing with voices.

"What?' asked Ron as he looked around.

"Harry, Ron!" Came Mrs. Weasley's voice as she entered the kitchen and caught sight of them.

"Mum? What are you all doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Burrow?"

Molly Weasley frowned. "Yes, well we were. Then there was a suggestion that we have a games night here." She caught Harry's expression. Molly understood that Harry wasn't the same as that fifteen year old he had been. She was one of the few that understood because of the volatile relationship they had had when they were living together over the summer. The Harry Potter that they all remembered would never had spoken to her the way he had or reacted with the same disregard. It was that simple thing that allowed Molly to understand things better than the others. She had of course apologized to Harry about what had occurred, even though it hardly came close to the things she had said. "I tried Harry dear, but…everyone seemed to think that you would be here instead of out. I couldn't change their mind."

Harry growled. 'Was it Draco?'

She nodded. "And Hermione…she's back."

Before either Ron or he could respond, Draco entered the kitchen and than promptly pulled them into the living room. Harry smiled tightly at everyone, smiling a little brighter as he saw Fred and George. He hugged Hermione and than deliberately took a seat between the Fred and Ron.

"So Harry." Asked Hermione. "we tried getting hold of you two…where were you?'

He glanced quickly at Ron. "Er…we were just hanging out at the Cauldron. Didn't Siri tell you about Evan and Sky?"

"But we asked Tom if you were there?" Frowned Draco

Harry closed his eyes briefly. The one thing he couldn't stand was being checked up on, especially after both he and Ron had owled explaining they weren't going to be attending dinner. Thank Merlin Tom, who had a soft spot for Harry, agreed to keep anyone away. "I don't know than…maybe he forgot we were around?"

"Or maybe you weren't there?" Asked Draco

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked coldly as he stood to his feet, ignoring the silence that descended over the room.

"I'm jus saying Harry. You're not acting like yourself and with a floo connection all the way to America; you could have easily be spending time with Quick!"

They were both now standing face to face, their voices rising. "You don't even know what I'm really like!" Hissed Harry, the tension and the doubt finally causing him to snap. 'And this has nothing to do with Aaron! He wasn't even with us tonight!"

"Like hell it doesn't –

The sound of the door bell and Mrs. Weasley's hurried footsteps to answer it brought a cease to the argument.

Draco swallowed realizing just how angry he had made Harry. "Listen…I'm sorry, Jamie."

But Harry had had enough. The constant surveillance, his self directed anger and frustration and Draco's irritating naivety had finally pushed him. "Don't call me that! You don't even know where it comes from. To you it's just a bloody nickname!"

Mrs. Wesley cleared her throat and all attention snapped to her, noticing she wasn't alone.

Sirius looked on surprised. "Healer Taylor, what are you doing here?"

"Er..." he glanced at Harry. "I just have something for your Godson…I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not." Stated Harry Firmly as he stepped away from Draco. "You have the results?" The healer nodded. "Good…lets go into the study. Ron, you coming?'

As Ron stood up and made to follow, Sirius jumped up. "What results? What's going on?'

"I'll tell you just now" muttered Harry and leaving no room for argument he turned and followed Ron and the Healer into the Study, closing the door with a final snap.

He stared at the healer. "Well?'

Taylor handed him a green folder. "We ran numerous tests with your blood samples from before, during and after. Emotion detectors, stabilizers, and all sorts of things…I believe you were right." Harry heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair as he read through the folder.

"It would seem…that the suddenness in which you regained your memory, the surge of memories and emotions obviously were what gave you that feeling of rightness…you felt right because all those emotions matched all those past memories that suddenly came up." The healer shared a worried look with Ron as Harry continued to stare at the sheets of parchment.

'I should apologize for giving you such a ridiculous idea that what you felt was…" but he stopped as Harry waved aside his apology. "Anyway Harry…the months that followed was you settling in. The memories and past emotions settling to where they belong."

Harry looked up. "…and now…it's settled and what I'm feeling is…real and true and…me." It wasn't a question.

The healer stayed for a few more minutes before dissapperating from the study. Harry exchanged a weary look with Ron before they both made their way to the living room. The room descended into a moment of silence before Draco's voice broke it.

"What was that all about?" Harry sighed and handed the folder to a worried looking Sirius. "Well?" Draco demanded.

"He needed to drop of some results."

"I know that!" Hissed Draco. "But why am I just hearing about this now?!" For the next 10 minutes he listened to Draco rant and rave until Harry couldn't take it any longer.

"Just stop! I can't do this anymore! Even if those results came back negative…it wouldn't matter!"

Draco stopped and stared at him, before snatching the papers out of Hermione's hand and reading through them. Harry watched as he paled and then looked back up. This means nothing." He mumbled. "You're just confused. Give it time and everything will go back to the way it was."

"Fuck! No it's not! It's never going to go back to the way it was."

"Yes it will!"

"Draco, you're in love with someone who doesn't exist anymore! I can't give you what you want and you know it! Why else would you be so fucking paranoid about Oliver, or constantly bringing up Aaron even though we haven't heard a peep from him since he left?!"

"So this _is_ about Aaron, isn't it?!"

Harry gave a frustrated growl. "Partly, yes! But even if I wasn't still in love with him…you and I…we can't go back to when we were 15." That did it. Harry's confession that he still loved Aaron Quick hit Draco like a stampeding hippogriph and he stared in silence at Harry. "I am so sorry that I put you through this, but I can't do this anymore. I care about you Draco, I really do, but…I'm not in love with you and you're not in love me either. You're waiting for that fifteen year old boy that doesn't exist anymore. I didn't just grow up…I changed and you're not to blame. Why are you so determined to make this work when you know I'm right?"

"Because I'm in love you." Draco answered stubbornly.

"Are you sure about that?" Harry didn't get his answer as the fireplace flared to life and Evan tumbled out looking highly distressed. "Evan?"

The dark haired boy looked around wildly until his eyes rested on Harry. "It's Aaron…he's been in an accident. He's not looking so good…you have to come!"

Harry blinked for a moment before nodding. "Ron?"

"Fuck yeah I'm coming." Asserted the red head, completely ignoring the look his mother sent in his direction.

"We're not done, Harry!"

Harry spun around at the sound of Draco's voice. "I think we are."

"You go to him, and I won't be here when you get back!"

Harry took a moment to look over the Slytherin before giving a slight nod of acknowledgement. Things didn't go the way he would have liked, but you can't always get what you want. He turned to Hermione. "Are you coming?"

Hermione gave a slight nod before standing up. "I'll go see Madame Pompfrey first…get some potions."

"" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Harry, Evan and Ron practically flew down the hospital corridors, avoiding Doctors and nurses until they got to Aaron's room. Harry entered to find Sky clutching the injured boy's arm, tear tracks marking her cheeks.

"Jamie! Thank god you're here!" Harry gave her a brief hug before picking up Aaron's chart and skimming through it. "They're going to operate in a couple of hours. We haven't contacted his parents yet."

Harry closed his yes for a moment, desperately trying to organize his thoughts as he gazed at the cut and bruised form lying on the bed. Stepping close to the bed, With Ron keeping guard at the door, Harry cast a few diagnostic spells. He knew quite vast array of healing spells from the war.

"Okay, guys here's what we're going to do." He said as he looked around. "I'm going to apparrate Aaron to your apartment. Evan, Sky, I need you to show Ron anyone who has been involved with Aaron's treatment since he got here. Ron…obliviate them, erase all evidence. The last thing we need is a missing patient alert. When you're done, come back to the apartment."

"Jamie…he's going to be alright?"

Harry smiled at blonde girl. "You bet."

"" "" "" "" "" ""

Harry cast the last spell on Aaron's pulverized head and stepped back. All the boy's cuts and abrasions had been healed, a few broken ribs had been mended and more importantly his skull was repaired. Harry sighed; it looked like he was going to be perfectly fine.

Harry smiled slightly at the sleeping boy as he gently ran his hand through the spiky blonde hair. According to Evan, the boy had cut of his dreadlocks almost two months ago. Harry didn't mind, he still looked adorable. Suddenly something came to him and he turned to sky who was the only other person in the room.

"Sky, you said it was a D.W.I? Aaron's always been extremely responsible, what are you not telling me?"

THE girl dropped her eyes. "He's been…drinking a lot. Skipping classes. In fact, I suspect the only reason he passed the semester was because he's so bloody smart."

Harry frowned. He really didn't like the sound of that. "Oh, well he's going to fine."

"I heard you broke up with Draco."

"Did you here why?"

Sky nodded. "Ron told me."

"Do you think…" he muttered gesturing to the still unconscious boy. "He'll forgive me."

"I'm sure he will." She said, and then giggled. "But only if you give him a lap dance."

Harry snorted. "The last one was embarrassing enough."

Sky's eyes widened in disbelief. "You didn't….oh my god you did!"

Harry rolled his eyes before ushering the girl out the room. "Tell Hermione and Ron they don't have to stay if they don't want to." With that he closed the door and walked over to the bed. Aaron was sure to wake up soon. Taking seat beside the boy, one hand resting on the other side of his hip, the other running gently through his blonde hair, Harry looked down at him.

Aaron's eyelids began to flutter, before a pained groan escaped him. "Fuck, I feel like I've been run over by a car."

Harry snorted. "That's because you practically were."

Aaron's eyes snapped open and violet eyes stared at Harry. "What are you…what happened?"

Harry sighed, not moving from his position. "You were in an accident. You were hurt pretty bad, so I did a little magic and now you're fine. Just be thankful you didn't need any skelegrow."

Aaron nodded distractedly and than stared at the duvet as if it were the most interesting thing in the room. "So I'm going to be fine?"

"Yeah."

"So I guess you're going to be leaving soon."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Not unless you want me too." HE frowned. "Actually not even then."

Violet eyes snapped up to meet green in confusion. "What about….

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Swallowed Harry as he gave Aaron a sleeping draught. "Not this time."

"Why?"

"Because…I love you. Now go to sleep. We'll talk when you feel better."

Aaron watched in confusion as Harry got up and headed for the door. He wasn't quite sure what was going on and his brain really wasn't in any state to try and decipher it, but truth be told…he really wasn't about to question things.

"Don't go."

"I'm not…I'll just be outside."

"I know…but I want you to stay…here…with me." He accompanied the last bit, by lifting up the covers and motioning for Harry. "Please…if I wake up and realize this was all in my head, I at least want to make sure I made the best of it."

Harry smiled, slipped of is shoes and padded over to the bed, before slipping in and wrapping Aaron in his arms. With a flick of his wand, the lights turned off and Harry placed a soft kiss on Aaron's forehead. "It's not in your head."

TBC

* * *

A/N: well? anyway I know lots of you would of preferred a Drarry ending, but I just wasn't feeling it. I think it made more sense for Harry to end up with Aaron and what's the point ion reading a story that has everything the way you'd like it to be...also - I love Aaron! Anyway, the epilogue is next :D

Thanks so much to my BETA, VampireGodess, even though half these chapters i jumped the gun and posted the unbeta'ed version. You helped alot with getting me to keep writing and bouncing ideas of you!


	11. Chapter 10

**Title**: He's still Harry

**Author**: Silver Eyed Serpent

**Disclaimer**: err…well obviously I don't own anything from the H.P. books. However I do claim the plot and a few characters…you'll know who they are.

**Summary**: At the end of his fifth year, Harry defeats Voldemort, but u the process he loses his memory of everyone and everything, except Sirius. So Harry is placed in the muggle world for his own comfort. Until at last, two years later he begins to remember. So everyone gathers to help jog his memory, but will everyone think when they finally come face with new Harry Potter.

**Warnings**: Slash…don't like-don't read! And Harry will be slightly OOC.

**A/N**: Hey guys! *grins and hides*. I know this way way way way overdue. And I'm so sorry. I was re reading over this troy and the inspiration jus came back to me. I've fallen in love with Aaron all over again and I could bear the though of leaving him hanging any longer. I know I had previously mentioned that the epilogue was next, but I want have more Aaron/Harry involvement. so there's still a few more chapters to go. ENJOY! And do review, I'd really like some feed back after all this time.

NOW…on with the story!

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**CHAPTER 10**

Harry slowly extracted himself from Aaron, who was still asleep and quietly made his way the room. As he exited he caught sight of Ron, Hermione, Sky and Evan. Aaron had fallen asleep about half an hour ago and the foursome in the living room had been anxiously waiting.

As they saw Harry enter the room, they all jumped up and asked for an update.

"He's doing fine" smiled Harry "He's asleep."

"Well that's good news!" Muttered Sky as she flopped back onto the couch. "Thank goodness you made it time."

"Listen, I have to head back home –

Evan interrupted slightly startled 'You're not staying here…with him?"

"Relax. I just need to get some stuff." Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Also…I kind off left things in a mess. I need to go and sort it out."

"But you're coming straight back right?"

"Yeah, Ev…I am" Harry took a deep breath and nodded as Hermione and Ron gestured to the fireplace. He watched them disappear amongst familiar green flames before turning to Evan and Sky. "Just make sure to watch Aaron. If he wakes up before I return…come get me ASAP. K?"

"You got it Jamie."

Harry stepped through the floo and arrived at his house to find everyone still congregated in the living room, at that moment interrogating Ron and Hermione who had just arrived.

"Harry!" Sirius jumped up "What? Is everything…is he…" he was obviously quite flustered.

"Everything's fine Siri. I just came back to do some damage control over here." He grinned trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. It didn't really work. Harry sighed. Looking around he realised that the blonde Slytherin was absent.

"Where's Draco?"

He received nervous looks from the occupants of the room, before Sirius pointed outside to the garden. Harry gave him a nod of thanks and walked in the direction that his god-father had pointed.

"" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Draco took a deep breath as he gazed up wards at the stars, replaying the argument with Harry in his head for the thousandth time. Harry was right. Of course he had been, and a certain part…a very big part of Draco had always realised what Harry had bluntly thrown in his face that evening.

He had known that Harry wasn't the same person Draco had fallen for. Their relationship wasn't the same and no matter how much Draco hoped it could be it wasn't. He knew it had been ridiculous to hold on to something that didn't and couldn't exist anymore but the thought of knowingly giving up on something that he had held onto for so long, just seemed so…unacceptable.

For the last two years, Draco had held on to the knowledge that Harry would eventually be cured and then everything in Draco's life would be put right. The understanding that all that waiting was pointless and intangible was extremely hard to accept. It was hard, but having it thrown in his face made him stop and finally do what he had known for a while now, needed to be done.

He couldn't help the slight smile that graced his face as he heard someone approach from behind. HE knew who it was, and the situation was so very reminiscent of that summer night at the cabin that Harry had kissed him for the first time I two years.

"Hey"

"Harry"

"Draco…I'm sor –

"You're were right"

"…"

"Fuck Harry. You don't think I've realised how psychotic I've been acting…or why for that matter. But you have to understand that admitting that I had wasted so much of my life waiting for you, for a life that was non-existent…it was hard."

"I know. I sorry I threw it at you like that." Harry took a deep breath. "I guess it all just became too much. And you probably don't want to hear this, but I needed him…I needed him sooo much and I just felt –

"I get it really I do." The two lapsed into silence fro a while, until Draco asked him. "Aaron's gonna be ok?"

Harry shot him a small smile. "Yeah. He wouldn't have made it if we didn't go…I was touch and go for a while….but he's going to fine."

"Good." The stood around for a little longer. "I better get going."

"Where to?"

"Home…and then I'm not too sure. I need to work some things out. Get a bit of perspective."

"Sounds good."

"Hmmm….I'm thinking France. Blaise has been asking me to visit. Anyway." Draco Gave Harry another tentative smile. "I'll see you."

"Bye Dray."

Draco turned to apparate before stopping and facing Harry once more. "Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does he call you Jamie? Other than the fact that your name is James."

Harry gave a snort of laughter. "When I first had my crush on Aaron, I didn't know how to approach him. He was first Sky's friend and erm…well he hated being set up on dates and double dates and all that. I was too nervous to just ask him out and I needed Sky for emotional support. If he knew that it was a set up with some other guy he never would have agreed. OS Sky told him that he should come have lunch with her and her friend Jamie. Aaron's completely gay. He assumed that Jamie was a girl…we tricked him on purpose. It was our first date, I guess you could say.

It's not that big of a thing. It just…well I guess Jamie kind of stuck and if it wasn't fro that we probably each would of been to unsure about approaching someone who was so much alike to ourselves."

"Huh…interesting."

"" "" "" "" "" """ "" "" "" "" ""

Aaron woke to a splitting headache and familiar warmth against his side. He opened his eyes blurrily and gazed at the head of messy black hair beside his own head. HE closed his eyes for a moment as the events of the previous night played through his mind.

'You're awake."

He opened his eyes to be met with a pair of bright, if somewhat sleepy, emerald green eyes.

"Yeah." His voice was a little choked up and as Aaron continued to stare into those eyes he loved and had missed so much, he couldn't stop the overflow of tears.

"Hey, hey" Harry soothed as he sat up and pulled Aaron towards him. "It's alright. You're going to be fine. Are you in pain?"

"Through his sniffles, Aaron shook his head as he clung to the dark haired young man in his bed.

"So what's –

'God, Harry! I've missed you."

He felt Harry inhale deeply and loudly as the arms around him tightened. "I missed you too baby. And I'm sooo sorry I left you. But that's going to happen again. Ok?'

Aaron could only nod as he buried his face in Harry's neck, inhaling that familiar scent that had been plaguing him since the summer. "I love you."

"I love you too." The sat like that, arms around each other for what felt like ages. Until Harry pulled back and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You still a few more weeks of recovery, even with magic." Standing up, Aaron watched as Harry puttered around the room for a moment, returning to his side with two vials. "You need to drink this. Also I think it's best if you stayed with me and Sirius instead of here."

"How come?"

"Well it would be better for your recovery and the Medi-witch as Hogwarts would be able to check on you more often. I'm more than capable at healing, but I'll feel much better if she had a look at you." Harry smiled and dipped his head to place another kiss on Aaron's mouth. "Besides…I still need to go to work and I can't floo or apparate such long distances on a daily basis. Now that I have you….I'm not about to leave you. Also from what I hear, you haven't been going too classed, and you wouldn't be able to anyway."

When Aaron remained silent, still trying to process that after months of solitude and heartbreak, missing Harry, that finally they were together again, Harry himself was growing nervous. Taking the silence as a bad thing, Harry gulped.

"I mean…if you don't…that's fine…I'll just move down here, just as long as we're together, and I know I might seem a little clingy but the though of –

HE was cut of as Aaron crushed their moths together in a breathless kiss. "London sounds great, anywhere with you sounds great." Another kiss and Aaron broke into a grin. "Besides, you're right. I haven't been attending classes; I'm rethinking my career path,"

They grinned at each other. "I love you Aaron.'

"You too babe."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**TBC**

**A/N**: feedback would be great especially to know what you guys thinking after all this time. =D


End file.
